Haunted House on the Hill
by FastForward
Summary: Naruto is the biggest scaredycat in town, so what happens when he's dared to stay in a supposedly haunted house, and his rival finds out? Full summary inside. SasuNaru
1. The Challenge

**SUMMARY: Meet Naruto Uzumaki, resident scaredy-cat. No joke, he's afraid of his own shadow. So what happens when his friends dare him to spend one week in a 'supposedly' haunted house, and his most hated rival finds out? Can Naruto survive all the evil tricks Sasuke Uchiha has up his sleeve? Or will he just cave and run home? **

**What's this? OMG! FastForward just finished Pyro yesterday and she already has THIS out? **

**I feel the need to tell everyone: I have no life. **

**Anyway, yes... this fic was bugging me, it had to be written. It's utterly ridiculous and basically just around for a good laugh so I hope you all enjoy it. There's no angst (gasp! Shocking, I know!) and it's just here for some fun. **

**WARNING: YAOI!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto would hate me if he was mine. **

**Note: Naruto is NOT overreacting in this fic... I would know... because I wrote him the way I am... yes, I'm a chicken. A big one... **

--------------------------------

**Haunted House on the Hill.**

Uzumaki Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily as he made his way to the bathroom. It was four in the morning, and he freaking _hated_ it when he had to go at such an hour. _No more drinking before bed, _the eighteen year old decided. _Never again. From now on, the last drink I can have is two hours before bed._ He walked into the bathroom to relieve himself before flushing the toilet, washing his hands, and walking back to his room.

As he neared it, he heard his cell phone ring, his room illuminated by the blue light his television was casting. He'd been watching a movie with a few friends before bed. They'd left during the credits, and Naruto hadn't wanted to leave his room in darkness, but if he turned on his light, his guardian—Umino Iruka—would harp about the electrical bill. With the door closed, Iruka couldn't tell that the television was on.

Snapping out of his half-asleep state as his phone continued to ring, Naruto ran across his room and snatched his phone off his desk. He checked the caller ID and frowned when he saw it was a blocked number.

His mind immediately went back to the movie he'd been watching with his friends, entitled '_The Ring_'. Usually, you got a call the second you finished the tape, and this was about three hours later. _But still... it could happen—right?_ He shook his head violently. _No, it was a movie! And Iruka's going to wake up if I don't answer._

Taking a deep breath, Naruto flipped his phone open. He winced as he brought it to his ear, hearing heavy breathing on the other end.

"H-hello?"

"Seven days."

Naruto shrieked like a girl before hurling his phone across the room and bolting through the door. He ran down the corridor at top speed and slammed through the door at the end of the hall, almost colliding with Iruka, who was on his way to check on the screaming Naruto.

"Iruka!" Naruto flew into his arms. "Save me! I only have seven days!"

"What?" the blond's guardian demanded as he tried to register the teenager's words through his sleep-muddled mind.

"I only have seven days before the girl from _The Ring_ crawls out of the television and kills me!" Naruto exclaimed as he clutched Iruka tightly. "I told Kiba it was real, but he didn't believe me! I knew that the girl would target me, I just _knew_ it!"

Iruka sighed before pulling out of Naruto's grip and walking to the blond's room. Naruto ran after him, grabbing the back of his shirt and holding it tightly as he followed. Iruka walked calmly into his room and turned on the lights, wincing as the harsh brightness met his eyes. He scanned the room until he found the phone lying in a pile of dirty clothes in the corner. With a sigh at Naruto's messiness, he walked across the room, said blond still clutching the back of his shirt, and picked up the phone.

Iruka flipped it open, as it had closed when Naruto threw it. He went to the blond's contacts and looked for Kiba Inuzuka's cell phone number. He called it the second it was found.

"Hello?" a sleepy-sounding Kiba demanded grouchily on the other end. The thing was, Iruka could tell he wasn't asleep. In fact, he was pretty sure the Inuzuka was grinning madly.

"I am failing you in our next in-class essay, Inuzuka."

Iruka heard a 'thud' which could only suggest Kiba had fallen out of bed. "Iruka! Hi!"

"Don't bloody 'hi' me, Kiba!" Iruka snapped, annoyed. "You scared the shit out of Naruto, and now _I'm_ stuck with him all night."

"I couldn't resist!" Kiba insisted. "It was too funny! Iruka, seriously, that guy is such a chicken, he puts _chickens_ to shame!"

"I don't care!" Iruka hollered angrily. "Dammit, Kiba! You're going to scare him to death one day! And don't argue that it's not possible, because it damn well is!"

"All right, all right, I'm sorry!" Kiba exclaimed. "Hand me to Naruto, I'll fix it!"

Iruka held the phone out to his adopted son. Naruto stared at it terrified before hesitantly reaching out and taking it. Shaking, he brought the phone to his ear and snapped his eyes shut.

"Hello?" He squeaked.

"I was _joking_." Kiba sighed. "It was me. I called you and said you only had seven days. I was just kidding. I'm _sorry_."

"You suck, Kiba!" Naruto flipped his phone shut and threw it angrily on his bed before crossing his arms.

"You have to stop letting him con you into watching horror movies." Iruka sighed as he shook his head, headed back to his room.

"Where are you going?" Naruto squeaked.

"Back to bed."

"Iruka." Naruto grabbed the back of his shirt, looking at him, embarrassed. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

With a sigh, Iruka nodded. Even though Naruto was eighteen, he still acted very much like a child—and Iruka did _not_ want a crying and screaming Naruto right now.

--------------------------------

"I can't believe you bought it." Sakura Haruno flipped her pink hair over her shoulder as she smirked at Naruto. "You're such a wimp."

"Hey, it was creepy, okay!" Naruto insisted around a mouthful of ramen. "He sounded like her and everything!"

"You're still a wimp." Ino Yamanaka laughed. "Honestly. That movie wasn't even that scary."

"Japanese version was better." Kankurou Sabaku agreed.

"You guys _all_ suck!" Naruto snapped before continuing to devour his ramen. His friends just shook their heads.

Gaara Sabaku stared at Naruto a long while before a thought occurred to him. Slowly, he turned to glance at the rundown house at the top of the hill a little ways from their school. No matter what time of day it was, it always looked like the house was shrouded in darkness—and it was said to be haunted. Of course, Gaara didn't believe that, but it posed a funny situation.

Shino Aburame noticed him looking elsewhere and followed his gaze. Immediately, he knew what Gaara was thinking, and he smiled behind his high coat-collar. Gaara turned back and saw Shino looking at him. Shino nodded and a shadow of a smile appeared on Gaara's face.

"Naruto, Gaara and I have a challenge for you." Shino said, speaking for the redhead since he probably wouldn't speak for himself.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confusion evident on his face.

Shino pointed to the house on the hill, and Naruto paled before he shuddered involuntarily. "That place is creepy."

"We're going to make a deal." Shino continued. "Christmas break is coming up soon, so as soon as it does, here's what'll happen: you spend _one_ week alone in that huge house, and you'll get anything you want."

"No way!" Naruto hollered as he jumped to his feet. Everyone in the cafeteria around them turned to look at him, but he didn't care. "No _fucking_ way, Shino!"

"Not even for a month's worth of ramen?" Neji Hyuuga asked, finding the situation amusing.

"No!"

"No more pranks?" Temari Sabaku inquired.

"No!"

"So troublesome." Shikamaru Nara muttered as he covered his ears, his best friend Chouji Akamichi just smiling as he continued to eat some chips.

"Not even to date me?"

"N—what?" Naruto asked, his eyes going wide.

"You heard me." Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder again, her green eyes dancing merrily. "If you can stay in that house for an entire week, I will date you for the rest of the year." Naruto's eyes widened as he weighed the consequences. He could die of fright in that house—but if he _didn't_, he would be able to date Sakura, someone he'd had a crush on since he'd found out what a girlfriend was.

"You'll date me and mean it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sakura smiled sweetly. "I'll date you and mean it."

Ino gave Sakura a weird look, but the other girl shook her head, mouthing that she'd talk about it later. Naruto pressed his lips together before grabbing Kiba's shirt. The brunette had been about to take a bite of his sandwich when he found himself wrenched out of his seat, the sandwich falling onto his tray. He was dragged across the cafeteria as his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga, laughed at his predicament. Tenten Tamura waved jovially before turning back to Neji.

"Sakura, I thought you _liked_ Naruto." Ino insisted. "Wasn't that what were you saying the other day? About how you realized you liked him and wanted to date him?"

"Exactly." Sakura smirked.

"But—if he _fails_, you won't be dating him." Tenten reminded her.

"No, I'll still date him. It'll be a consolation prize."

"So, basically, it's a win-win situation for both of you." Temari stated.

"Exactly." Sakura grinned. "It's Naruto own fault for being so sexy."

Meanwhile, across the cafeteria, Naruto had pushed Kiba into a corner and was now panicking.

"I don't want to do this." Naruto hissed immediately, his voice rising in pitch. "What if it's the base for a bunch of serial killers who want to steal our kidneys and sell them on the black market!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to slap his hysterical friend.

"Please tell me you did not just say that." He sighed and shook his head. "Naruto, this is your chance to get with Sakura. If you do this, she's _yours_ for as long as you want her. You can _have_ her, and she won't be able to do a damn thing about it, because she put herself in this position. And, in time, she'll probably start liking you as much as you like her. Don't you want to date her? Don't you love her?"

"Not enough to die and donate my kidneys to some drug dealer!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, letting out a guttural growl. "Enough with the damn kidneys, Naruto! Do you want this, or not?"

Naruto stared at Kiba for a long while before letting out a groan and rubbing his face. "Yes, I want this."

"Then get'er done." Kiba motioned the table.

Naruto walked back towards it slowly, trying to work up enough courage to say 'yes'. Kiba followed behind him, patting his shoulder comfortingly, but he was grinning like a dog. This was going to be hilarious. They reached the table again and Naruto sat down before taking a deep breath.

"All right, I'll do it."

"Yes!" Lee Rock thrust his fists in the air. "Youthful bravery has awakened in you, Naruto! You are—"

"Lee, no offence, but that's not cool right now." Naruto muttered, burying his face in his arms.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. For Sakura—I can do this._

Nobody in the group noticed someone else had been listening. Someone who hated Naruto, and would do everything in his power to make the blond scared to death in that house. Sasuke Uchiha had heard the entire conversation, and he was going to make sure Naruto stayed in that house for the week—and he was going to be _scared_.

--------------------------------

"Let me get this straight." Iruka sighed as he rubbed his temples. "You told Naruto to stay in the haunted house on the hill for a week?"

"Yup." Kiba smirked. "It's gonna be _awesome_!"

"Why would you agree to this?" Iruka demanded. Naruto just shrugged, not willing to tell him it was for Sakura. "He's not going to last five minutes in there, you _know_ that." Iruka sighed, shaking his head.

"No, he will." Kiba insisted as he went around the kitchen table to stand beside Iruka. "The electricity still works in there, I know, because of a dare from a few years ago. Shino and I are going to hook up my mini fridge, and we'll put milk and water and stuff inside. We can buy him a kettle so he can make ramen, that way he's got cereal for breakfast and ramen for lunch. We'll give him a bunch of bread and some cheese and ham and stuff so he can make his own food and stuff. We'll use Kankurou's inflatable mattress for him, and he can bring his own pillow and blanket. We've got this all planned out. He'll be _fine_."

"He'll be _dead_." Iruka insisted. "He's a scaredy cat! No offence, Naruto."

"None taken." The blond reassured him. It was true, he was everything that fell under the category of a chicken. He was terrified of his own shadow. Hell, he'd be scared of _himself_ if he weren't himself! The boy needed a backbone, and as terrifying as this would be, it would probably be helpful, too.

"He can _do_ this! Have faith, Iruka! Have faith!"

"That's Mr. Umino to _you_." Iruka stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Very funny." Kiba rolled his own eyes. "So, come on, we can't do this if you don't agree to it."

Iruka winced and cast a glance at Naruto. The boy looked scared, but he also looked somewhat determined. He _wanted_ to do this. Iruka felt there was more to this than he was being told, but he wouldn't push it. If Naruto wanted to do this, despite being somewhat forced into it, then Iruka would let him.

"Fine, he can do it." Iruka sighed.

"Yes!" Kiba cheered, pumping on fist in the air. "All right!"

"But I'm giving him my cell phone, in case something happens to his!" Iruka added.

"Oh, good idea." Kiba agreed. "I hadn't thought of that." He wrapped one arm around Naruto. "You can call us if the ghosts start attacking you."

All the colour drained from Naruto's face and Iruka sighed, shaking his head. Naruto wouldn't last five minutes in that house. Screw five minutes, he wouldn't last five _seconds_. There were bugs, and creaky boards, and all sorts of dark rooms. Why the house hadn't been torn down to begin with was beyond Iruka's understanding, but still—Naruto was _not_ going to last.

"I'll just sleep the whole time." Naruto said in a small voice. "I'll sleep the entire week."

"No, you won't!" Kiba insisted. "I will wake you up at the crack of dawn!"

"How about noon?"

"I will wake you up at the crack of noon!" Kiba corrected.

"All right." Naruto nodded. He took a deep breath. "When do I start?"

"Two weeks, baby." Kiba grinned. "Get ready to die."

--------------------------------

Sasuke walked into his large house, kicking his sneakers off and dropping his bag by the door.

"Welcome home, master Sasuke." A maid said as she smiled sweetly at him.

He didn't reply, and walked right past her, dropping his jacket into her waiting hands. He trudged through the house lazily, walking up the large marble staircase to the second floor. He walked down the corridor to the end and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

Sasuke pushed the door open and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked forward. His elder brother, Itachi, took his glasses off as he noticed it was his brother. "Sasuke. Can I help you?"

"I'm going to need a few things." Sasuke said.

"Oh?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"You know the house on the hill by my school? You have it set to be demolished next week, right?"

"Yes." Itachi leaned back in his chair. "That house needs to disappear once and for all. It's been there for too long, it's becoming dangerous."

"Can you postpone the demolition until January?" Itachi frowned.

"Why?"

"Naruto was challenged into staying in the house for a week during Christmas break. I was going to join him and scare the shit out of him." Itachi grinned at this, the action so rare that Sasuke almost took a step back in fear.

"You're not a very nice person, little brother."

"I don't want to be nice. I think it'll entertain me." Sasuke shrugged.

"All right. I'm sure I can have the date changed. Are you going to need a few things?"

"I was thinking about getting a few cameras set up so I could watch him from the attic. I'm planning on using it as my room, so he won't find me. After all, no one knows how to get into the attic but us."

"True." Itachi nodded. "It can be arranged. I'll call Kisame now and have it done. We'll move you in a few days before Naruto. Is that all right?"

"Perfect. Thanks, Itachi."

"Not a problem." Itachi picked up the phone as Sasuke left his office.

Itachi and Sasuke's parents had died when they were younger, but because of their father's business, they'd grown up with a lot of money. Once Itachi turned nineteen, he took over the company and continued to make millions of dollars a month. They were truly the richest people in the area.

The house on the hill used to belong to the Uchiha family. It was never used, but it had been their ancestors' first house, so it had been kept. Itachi and Sasuke used to play hide-and-seek there when they were younger, so Sasuke knew everything about it, from the secret passages to the entrance for the attic. He was always going to be one step ahead of Naruto, and he was going to scare the blond's tan right off him. And it was all thanks to his brother.

Yes. Sasuke loved his brother.

--------------------------------

**A/N: No, there is NO ItaSasu. He loves him as a BROTHER, you pervs! lol. Hope y'all enjoy this one :3**


	2. Day One

**Disclaimer: Naruto love me because I get as scared as he does, but he hates Sasuke. Oh, and the two of them hate K. Masashi for being so mean to them and keeping them apart, but there's nothing they can do... until I steal them... muahahahahaha.**

**A/N: Please keep note of the time :P**

---------------------------------------------------

**DAY ONE.**

EIGHT AM.

Naruto stared up at the old, decrepit house before him. The damn thing looked just about ready to fall down. He just hoped it didn't decide to do just that on top of him. He shuddered at the thought of being crushed by the huge house, forever to remain within its rubble.

He felt someone shove him and he stumbled forward a step before turning around angrily, glaring at Kiba.

"Don't shove me, dammit! I'm going!"

"Then go." Kiba smirked. "Come on, we did you the favour of putting all your stuff inside already. We've been in there longer than you have so far. You're never going to win, at this rate."

"I _will_ win!" Naruto screamed angrily. "Just you watch! I'm going to get through this week, and get to date Sakura, and go to the prom with the hottest girl in school!"

"Oh really?" Kankurou smirked.

"Yes, _really_." Naruto snapped.

"Well, go on, then." Kiba smirked as he tapped his watch. "Time's a wastin'."

"Yeah, we can't start timing you until you're inside." Kankurou insisted. "And look on the bright side, Naruto." _There's a bright side?_ the blond thought, wincing. "The sooner you get in there, the sooner you get out."

"Fine."

"Fine. Go." Kiba insisted, turning him around and giving him another small shove. Naruto stumbled forward another few steps before stopping again. He took a deep, steadying breath before trudging purposefully towards the house. He climbed up the old, creaky steps and stopped in front of the door, which was still open due to Kiba and Kankurou having entered it mere minutes before.

"I can do this. I can do this." Naruto whispered.

With one last look back at this friends, both of them giving him the thumbs-up, Naruto turned back to the house, squared his shoulders, and walked inside. The second he was clear of the door, it slammed shut behind him. Naruto let out a shriek before covering his mouth and turning around to stare at the door. _The wind! It was the wind, dammit!_ he thought to himself, annoyed. _Shit, it hasn't even been two **seconds**! Get a hold of yourself, or else your chance with Sakura is non-existent!_

Naruto froze and his eyes widened as he heard something creaking open down the corridor. He whipped around and stared, horrified, as one of the doors began to slowly inch open on its own. Naruto screamed before turning on his heel and running through the house, making enough noise to wake the dead. _Don't think about that! _he hollered to himself internally. _Don't fucking think about that! Waking the dead! Fuck! Why did I think that?.! Fuck! Fuck! **Fuck**!_

The blond ran into what he assumed was the living room and pressed his back against the wall as he breathed hard, his eyes wide and searching. He saw nothing, and could hear only the sound of his rapidly-beating heart. Nothing was coming for him. _See? Nothing to worry about. There's nothing here. Just an old house that likes to spontaneously open and close doors, that's all._

There was a loud bang right behind Naruto, against the very wall he was pressed up again. He jumped a mile high before jerking away from it, staring at it wide-eyed. The banging sound came again. And soon, it was accompanied by the rattling of chains. All the colour drained out of Naruto's face.

An extra-hard bang caused the entire wall to shudder, sending dust and small pieces of plaster raining down. Naruto just screamed again as he took off through the house for a second time.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto continued to scream to himself as he bolted through the house. He ran past an open door, skidded to a halt, and then bolted back for the room he'd run past, slamming the door behind himself. He ran towards the cot in the corner, realizing this was the room he was to stay in, and flew onto it. He grabbed the covers, threw them over his head, clenched his eyes shut and shook uncontrollably.

Outside, Kiba was staring at his watch.

"It sounds like he's being _murdered_ in there." Kankurou scratched his head. "You didn't lay any booby traps or anything, did you?"

"Are you kidding?" Kiba smirked. "His imagination alone will scare him more than anything _we_ come up with."

"This is true." Kankurou agreed. "How long has he been in there?"

"Two minutes."

"I say he doesn't last ten minutes."

"You're kidding." Kiba snorted. "He won't last five."

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke wasn't one to laugh. In all honesty, he found laughter to be an idiotic way of expressing one's immaturity, for surely having a barking sound emit from one's throat was the lowest of the low. However, upon seeing Naruto bolting through the house beneath him, screaming and almost in tears when Sasuke had barely started his torture—the raven couldn't help it. He'd started laughing.

In fact, he was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face. Crying was another no-no to the Uchiha, but he accepted the fact that Naruto was going to be making him do things that were uncharacteristic. He was all right with that. At least the idiotic blond was entertaining.

"_My, my."_ Sasuke tried to control his laughter as he heard the voice over his headpiece. _"Are you **laughing**, little brother? I thought such a thing was beneath you." _

"Are you watching this?" Sasuke demanded as he tried to calm himself down. "It's fucking hilarious! He hasn't been in the house for two minutes, and he's already freaking out. The blond moron is hiding under his _blankets_, for crying out loud."

"_You have to admire his bravery."_ Itachi insisted. _"If he is really as frightened as you claim, then he is dealing with it admirably by staying in the house and not departing."_

"No, he won't leave so easily." Sasuke grinned. "This is for his precious _Sakura_."

"_You almost sound jealous."_ Sasuke's head snapped back.

"What?.! Jealous?.! Where the hell did you get _that_ idea?.!" Sasuke demanded, anger creeping into his tone. "I don't care if he gets Sakura or not!"

"_It's not him you're jealous of." _Itachi's smirk was evident in his voice. _"It's her."_

"Wait, what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?.!" Sasuke snapped angrily.

"_You'll understand in due time, little brother. Good luck."_ Itachi cut the connection, and Sasuke was alone again.

"Stupid older brothers." he muttered to himself as he stood up and headed for his bed to grab a book and read for a bit. "What the hell is that bastard talking about?"

Sasuke decided to ignore his brother's words for now, deciding to wait a little longer before torturing the dumb, blond idiot.

What Sasuke _didn't_ know, was that his brother had recognized Sasuke's attraction for Naruto long before the younger boy had even decided he wanted to pick on Naruto way back in the ninth grade. Itachi was sharp like that, and every time he had the chance for Sasuke to get closer to Naruto, he encouraged it. Sasuke never showed emotions, and although Itachi himself wasn't one to, either, he didn't want Sasuke to grow up to be like him. Naruto seemed to be the only person who could make Sasuke feel anything, whether it was anger, or humour. Itachi was going to push this relationship as much as he could.

The fact that Sasuke unconsciously _liked_ Naruto certainly helped Itachi a great deal. And what better way to make him finally realize it than to lock him in the same house as said blond for seven days? After all, _Sasuke_ didn't know the front door slamming was Itachi's doing. He'd thought the same thing as Naruto: it was the wind. But in fact, it was _not_ the wind, but a clever machine designed to close and lock all the doors and windows in the house until eight am on the eighth day, making it exactly seven days since the blond idiot stepped inside the house.

Itachi would _not_ let his brother turn into another him. It was _not_ going to happen.

---------------------------------------------------

ONE-THIRTY-TWO PM.

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura." Naruto chanted. He was still beneath his covers, his eyes clenched shut and his hands over his ears as he pushed the name out through gritted teeth.

This was all right. He could do this. All he had to do was stay beneath these covers for the next seven days. He would come out when he needed to eat or use the restroom, but otherwise, he would just stay where he was. That wasn't too bad. He could do this.

The blond almost jumped clear out of his skin when a loud shrieking sound made its way past his hands to reverberate in his ears. He was so panicked it took him almost ten seconds to realize it was his cell phone ringing.

Throwing the covers off himself, he scrambled across the room on his hands and knees, rummaging through his things for the phone. His hand closed around it and he pulled it out of the bag before hitting the talk button and putting it to his ear.

"Hey, Fox-Face, how you holding up?" Kiba's annoyingly cheerful voice rang down the line.

"I was doing just fine before you forced me out of hiding. What do you want?" Naruto scanned the room with his eyes, searching for anything out of the ordinary. _I swear, I see a translucent head half-way through the wall, I am so out of here,_ he thought to himself.

"Well, the guys and I were wondering if you've done it yet." Naruto frowned.

"Done what?"

"Shit, Neji never told you?" Kiba started laughing. Naruto scowled. He was _not_ happy.

"Never told me what, asshole?" he demanded.

"Okay, look in your bag. You should find Neji's digital camera."

Naruto grumbled as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear, rummaging through his bag with both hands until he found the sleek silver appliance. He pulled it out and stared at it, admiring how small and cool it looked.

"Okay, I've got it. Now what?"

"Well, the point of this was to show off your bravery, right?"

"I'm not going to like the next words out of your mouth, am I?" Naruto groaned. He could practically _feel_ Kiba grinning.

"We've decided to have to take a picture of _every_ room in the house, including the basement, and the attic—if there is one. The pictures have to be taken both during the day, and at night."

"No fucking way, that wasn't part of the deal!" Naruto hollered.

Sasuke, up in the attic, would've been able to hear that outburst even _without_ the headphones he wore. Which was why he removed them and rubbed his ears painfully as Naruto continued talking.

"You said seven days in this house! That's what I'm going to do!"

"No one will believe you if you sit on your ass, cowering beneath your covers the entire time." Kiba insisted, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, do you _really_ think Sakura will want to date someone who's a bigger pussy than she is?"

"Kiba, you can't do this to me." Naruto whined. "I'm scared enough as it is."

"Come on, be a man!" Kiba insisted. "It'll be over before you know it. Just go take all the pictures right now, and then wait until dark, and take them all again. Then, you'll be done, and you can spend the other six days cowering under your blankets. Good luck." Kiba hung up.

Naruto hurled the phone at the wall.

---------------------------------------------------

THREE-FORTY-SEVEN PM.

Sasuke had to admit, he looked terrifying. He glanced back at the video monitors to ensure Naruto was still in his room, which he was. He often stepped out the door for a second before running back into his room and cursing colourfully. Sasuke smirked.

He wasn't intending on being seen by the blond, but with this new development, he was glad he'd bought all that Halloween make-up. He'd sprinkled some white powder into his hair to make it somewhat glow in the dim light of the house. He'd smeared white make-up all over himself to make his pale skin paler. He'd then ripped up one of his shirts in various places and torn a pair of his white shorts. He was sad about the waste, since he really liked those shorts, but figured it was worth it. He'd also bought a type of special glue that you could put on your skin and then rub slightly, to make it look like your skin was peeling. He'd added fake blood on top of that to make it look even worse. His last accessory was a bunch of chains he'd brought to make noises and scare the shit out of Naruto.

As he continued to inspect himself in the mirror, he wondered if he should wait until nightfall before going out like this, but then figured there was no guarantee Naruto would take the pictures that night, and Sasuke wasn't going to stay like that for long. The glue was itchy. Sasuke smirked to himself as he imagined the terrified look on Naruto's face as soon as the water started running when he went to shower. He figured he'd do it late at night. Maybe ten, just to scare him even more.

Sasuke glanced back at the monitors and noticed Naruto was leaving the room, walking slowly while looking around like a frightened child. Sasuke smirked as he made his way out of the attic, being sure to hide the entrance. The last thing he needed was Naruto finding out he was in the attic. That wouldn't go over well.

The Uchiha made his way slowly through the house, trying to make as little noise as possible, which proved harder than he thought, considering he had chains hanging off him. He could hear the blond whimpering by the time he reached the first floor, and was pretty sure it was coming from the living room. Now, all Sasuke had to do, was scare the crap out of him, and make sure Naruto didn't recognize him.

The Uchiha wasn't really worried about that, since he make-up did an incredible job of making him look sallow and ill. That, and the fact that Naruto would probably _faint_ the second he saw Sasuke, _anyway_.

As the raven made his way slowly through the corridor, he smirked as he imagined the reaction he would get. He was wondering whether or not Naruto would faint, because really, he wouldn't put it past the idiot. Vaguely, one part of his mind wondered if it was really possible to die of fright. That would be inconvenient to Sasuke. He decided to check the blond for a pulse if he _did_ fall over. Just to make sure he hadn't killed the poor bastard.

As the blond's whimpering became louder, Sasuke began his act. He let the chains fall loudly to the floor and began to drag him feet, walking slowly in Naruto's general direction.

The blond, for his part, froze with the camera half-way to his face. He'd been just about to take a picture when he'd heard the chains. _It's your imagination,_ he insisted. _Just your imagination. Take the picture, move on, get back to the safety of your blankets._

Naruto hastily took the picture before turning around. The sight that greeted him cemented his feet to the floor. His eyes threatened to fall out of his head and his heart had jumped out of his chest and run away, absolutely terrified. Standing in front of him, was a ghost—or a zombie, Naruto hadn't really decided, yet.

It was still coming towards him, slowly, shuffling its feet, the chains dragging along behind it on the floor. Its dead black eyes were locked on Naruto as the blond forgot how to breathe. _Move,_ he willed his legs. _Move! It's going to eat your brain!_

The thought made Naruto's left foot move slightly backwards, but not by much. Slowly, as the—whatever came towards him, Naruto managed to move backwards until he was pressed up against the wall. His eyes were wide and his lips were turning blue from not breathing. He was so scared, he'd honestly forgotten how to breathe.

Sasuke watched Naruto intently as he moved forward. The blue tint to the blond's lips was a little concerning, but he knew CPR and mouth-to-mouth if the idiot managed to pass out from lack of oxygen. Then again, that meant putting _his_ mouth over _Naruto's_. Ew. Sasuke didn't want to have to do that, so he picked up one of the chains and threw the end towards Naruto, aiming right beside the blond's head. It had the effect he wanted, the blond taking in an involuntary breath as he gasped.

"Get out!" Sasuke growled, drooling slightly for effect.

Naruto's vision started fading as his heart pounded in his ears. As the thing before him moved forward, his eyes finally just rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sasuke smirked as he straightened and strode purposefully towards Naruto, bending down beside him. He checked his neck for a pulse, just like he'd said he would, and was content to find one. The blond was fine, just passed out.

Sasuke decided to mess with him even more. He took a few chains off himself and wrapped them around Naruto in such a manner that he would be able to get out of them, but only after having calmed down. He knew the blond would panic immediately and start thrashing, which would be entertaining to watch. He then reached into the pocket of his shorts and extracted the small tube of fake blood. He'd brought it down just in case Naruto _did_ pass out.

Reaching forward, he put some of the fake blood near Naruto's eyes, having it roll down his cheeks, like tears of blood. He then added more beneath his nose and at the corners of his mouth. It would make it seem like he'd coughed blood, had a nosebleed, and cried blood all at once. He would've considered putting some on his neck, but he was obviously not a vampire, so Naruto would know something was up—well, probably not, since he was Naruto, but still.

Sasuke stood and admired his work before turning and heading back towards the attic. He'd have to wait until Naruto woke up before showering. _Then again, _the raven thought with a smirk,_ he might just run for the door when he wakes up._

Sasuke loved being a bastard.

---------------------------------------------------

EIGHT-OH-TWO PM.

Naruto let out a groan as he shifted gingerly. His neck hurt like all hell and his face felt a little sticky. He slowly blinked open cerulean eyes, looking around to figure out where he was. His half-mast eyes suddenly snapped open completely as memories flashed through his mind. He'd been attacked.

He went to stand, only to be halted in his movements. He looked down and had to stifle a terrified shriek as he noticed he was chained. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to cause it to bleed to stop from screaming. That would just bring _it_ back to him.

Come to think of it, why hadn't the thing killed him? It obviously didn't want him there, so why just chain him up and then leave him be? _It was a warning, _he decided. _It was warning me to stay out, so I still have a chance! I can escape, and everything will be peachy! **PEACHY!**_

Naruto was starting to panic. He shifted gingerly to remove the chains, and bit his lip harder as they rattled loudly. He could actually taste blood in his mouth. He was going to bite clean through his lip, he knew it. _All right, **calm down**! _He ordered himself. _First, remove your lip from between your teeth!_ Slowly, Naruto forced his body to obey his thoughts, grinding his teeth against each other instead of biting through his lip. It wasn't as comforting, but at least he'd still have a lower lip later. _Okay, now, calmly try and extract yourself from the chains._

It took some doing, but Naruto finally managed to get himself free without causing too much noise. Point for him. He was ecstatic, but he wouldn't _dare_ whoop or anything. That would be stupid, considering he'd spent so long trying to be quiet.

As he stood, he finally brought his hands to his face to find out what the stickiness was. When he brought his hand back to stare at it, he almost fainted. There was a red substance on his face. Two guesses what it was. Looking around, he found Neji's camera, which had obviously been dropped sometime in between seeing _it_ and waking up. He grabbed it and aimed it at himself, taking a picture. He then turned it back around and glanced at the picture he'd just taken of himself. He nearly fainted again right then and there. Jesus Christ, he was bleeding! Everywhere! _That's it!_ he decided. _Sakura or not, I'm out of here! This is **not cool**!_

With the decision made, Naruto turned and ran silently towards the door. He'd learned earlier that noise plus scary house equalled bad things. From now on, he was going to be _quiet_. _Really_ quiet.

He reached the front door quickly and grabbed the handle. "Goodbye, creepy house." He yanked the door open. Only it didn't open. He just stared at it for a long while before pulling it again. He then put one foot against the wall beside the door, pushing off while holding onto the handle with his hands. Still, the door didn't give.

"You're fucking shitting me!" he burst out accidentally. "Kiba, you fucker, you did _not_ lock me in this house!"

Naruto's head snapped towards the room his things were in as he heard his phone ringing. He ran for the room, wanting to silence the noise before _it_ found him again. He slammed into the room and grabbed the phone, his hands shaking as he hit the talk button and put it to his ear.

"Kiba, tell me you didn't lock me in here." he whispered, his eyes wide as he looked around.

For a few seconds, all Naruto heard was breathing. He frowned slightly. "Kiba?"

"You're in my house." a voice whispered. Naruto's eyes widened. "You're trapped like a mouse." His grip on the phone tightened. "You've defiled my land." His hands shook uncontrollably. "With your filthy hand." Naruto backed up against the wall, sliding to the floor. "You better say goodbye." He began to hyperventilate. "Because you're going to _die_."

The line went dead.

---------------------------------------------------

TEN-TWELVE PM.

Sasuke emerged from the shower in the attic, towelling his hair dry with another towel around his waist. He didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him, he was in the attic of a so-called haunted house.

He walked towards the video monitors, putting the towel in his hand around his neck and leaning forward. Naruto was still sitting where he had been hours before when Sasuke had made the phone-call. The raven had to admit, he was a little worried. Naruto hadn't eaten anything all day so far, and he was white as a ghost. His hand was clenched around the phone, his eyes wide as he stared at the opposite wall.

Sasuke was almost tempted to go down and shake the blond to make sure he wasn't paralysed with fear or anything. After all, if the house suddenly caught fire, it would suck if Sasuke had to go to Naruto and drag the idiot out of the house.

It was weird, but to Sasuke, seeing Naruto like this was highly satisfying. He didn't understand why he liked seeing the blond so scared. It was like he was able to say he spent seven days in a haunted house without batting an eyelash, whereas Naruto had spent seven days in a haunted house, only to emerge completely broken. The thought alone made Sasuke highly entertained.

"Oh, sweet, sweet silence." he whispered as he closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like. He'd arrive at school, and not have to hear that annoyingly cheerful voice the second he stepped foot in the classroom. He wouldn't have to endure all those annoying pranks and loud outbursts. No, it would be just calm, peaceful silence. No more crazy, loud, annoying Naruto. Just a poor little broken boy, afraid of his own shadow.

Yes, Sasuke was liking this.

The raven threw both towels into the corner of the room, having them land in a pile on the clean floor—he'd had the entire attic cleaned before setting up. He walked naked towards the small mattress in the corner, lying down on it with a sigh and staring at the ceiling. He turned to ensure his alarm was set properly before deciding to call it a night. Naruto wouldn't move for a while yet, so there was no point in trying to scare him. The blond would just close up even more in fear.

As Sasuke drifted off to sleep, he idly wondered why Naruto hadn't been able to leave. After all, he'd been watching the boys outside when Naruto had entered the house, and neither had locked the door. _Wonder why he couldn't leave..._ The raven fell asleep, the thought trailing off.


	3. Day Two

**A.N: I feel SO bad, but I was in a hurry when I posted the last two chapters that I completely forgot! This entire fic is dedicated to Ruby Plushie. I'm SO sorry I didn't write this to you in the first chapter, or even the second. I feel bad, now :is sad: But yeah, this is to Ruby Plushie. Hope you likies :smiles:**

**Disclaimer: I bought K. Masashi's soul on Amazon.ca... so as he is now mine... so are his characters... Muahahahahahaha**

------------------------------------------------------------

**DAY TWO.**

FOUR AM.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, wide with fear. He'd just recently managed to get to sleep, and now—he was going to be awake for the rest of the night, he knew it. What was that sound? It was nice, sure—it beat chains any day, but still.

Sitting up in bed, the blond turned to stare at the door. He'd pushed all of his stuff in front of it as a sort of barricade, knowing full well the ghost would be able to come in if it wanted to. Provided it was a ghost. The measures were mostly in case it was a zombie. He didn't want to wake up with no brain. He was already teased for being stupid, he didn't want to help people along.

Slowly, he pushed the covers off himself before grabbing the flashlight beside the cot. His hands shook as he turned it on and shone it towards the door. Any normal person would have stayed put, but Naruto sat staring at the door for ten minutes, and still the sound continued.

It was music. A piano, by the sounds of it. He didn't recall seeing a piano, but he wasn't really paying attention, so it was possible. He may as well go check it out. Besides, he needed pictures of the rooms at night _anyway_. And he'd already come to terms with the fact that he was going to die. He didn't have to like it, but he would deal with it. He would just have to make sure _it_ worked to kill him. What was that saying Kiba always used to say? You can't cheat Death forever, but you can make the bastard work for it. (1) Naruto intended to go down with a fight.

Of course, his fighting would consist of kicking and screaming in terror, but it would be a fight, nonetheless.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto stood up and proceeded to push all of his things away from the door. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. He was so stupid. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! _No point in pretending I even **think** I'm getting out of here alive,_ he sighed. _Kiba and the others are **so** being haunted by me for this._

With that, the blond slowly crept the door open, peeking out with one eye. The house was pitch dark, the piano still playing. He slowly brought his flashlight towards the crack, shining it out into the corridor beyond. He could see nothing. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the camera by his feet and opened the door all the way, inching out into the corridor. The light jerked up and down as the flashlight shook in the blond's hand.

Slowly, he made his way down the corridor, his heart pounding in his ears. He could hear the music more clearly now. It was coming from one of the rooms around the living room. Naruto hurried past the living room without glancing at it, worried he would see the ghost/zombie thing. That was the _last_ thing he needed.

He reached the room the sound seemed to be coming from, and peeked inside. There was a figure at the piano, clad in all black. He even wore black gloves, and his black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck as he played. Naruto stared, entranced. The music was beautiful, but the figure still frightened him.

As the blond shifted his weight, the wood beneath his feet creaked loudly, and the playing suddenly stopped. Naruto stared wide-eyed as the figure stood and spun around. He was wearing a white mask that covered his entire face.

"Why are you in my house?.! _Leave_!"

Naruto screamed as he dropped his flashlight, bolting down the corridor towards the front door. He knew already that it wouldn't open, but he had to try. He reached it, barely able to see anything in the darkness. He fumbled for the doorknob, finally finding it and pulling open the door. Tears fell from his eyes as he pulled frantically, hyperventilating. Everything in this house wanted him out, yet the door refused to open!

"Fuck! Fuck! Please!" Naruto tugged uselessly, sobbing now. "Please, let me out!"

He heard a board creak behind him, and froze. Slowly, he spun around, but saw nothing in the darkness. With shaking hands, he grabbed the camera still dangling from his wrist and brought it up. He hit the picture button, the flash illuminating the area for a brief moment. The masked figure was right in front of him.

Naruto fell back against the door, sinking to the floor as he shook uncontrollably, tears falling from his eyes. The masked figure moved forward until he was right in front of Naruto. Reaching down, he grabbed the blond by the hair and yanked him to his feet, Naruto crying out.

"Please! I'm sorry!" the blond sobbed. "I want to leave, but I can't!"

"Don't give me excuses." the figure hissed. "Get out!" He shoved Naruto back against the door before disappearing into the shadows.

The blond fell to the ground, hugging himself and crying uncontrollably. He found it hard to breathe. Correction, he _couldn't_ breathe. He tried pulling air into his lungs, but none was entering them. His vision faded as his eyes rolled and soon, he slumped back against the door, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke removed the mask and wig he wore as he made his way towards the monitors. He smirked as he scanned them all, having switched to night vision. He finally found Naruto, where he'd left him by the door. He frowned as he watched him. The blond appeared unconscious, but—Sasuke couldn't see his chest rising and falling. He leaned closer, inspecting it, but nothing changed.

"Shit." Sasuke turned and bolted out of the attic, jumping down the attic stairs hurriedly before bolting down the corridor. He reached the stairs that led to the first floor and flew down them at top speed, skidding at the bottom in his haste to turn. He ran down the corridor, reaching the front door and bending down beside the fallen blond.

"Naruto? Naruto!" He shook him before bending down to bring his face close to Naruto's. He wasn't breathing. "Fuck!" Sasuke pulled his legs so he was lying down on the ground before pinching the blond's nose and pausing. _He's going to fucking **die**, do it!_ a voice in his head hollered.

Sasuke swallowed his pride and bent down, covering Naruto's mouth with his own. _His lips are soft,_ was the first thing that popped into Sasuke's mind as he blew into his mouth. He watched Naruto's chest rise, and then fall.

"Come on, moron." Sasuke whispered before repeating the process. "Come on, don't die on me." He breathed into his mouth one last time before Naruto started coughing. Sasuke propelled himself away from Naruto and ran back down the corridor, listening to the blond cough. He rushed up the stairs and stood at the landing, leaning over the railing to listen. Naruto was still coughing. It stopped after a few seconds, but Sasuke heard the blond whimpering and making his way back to his room.

The raven breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way back towards the attic. As he climbed the stairs to his secret room, he touched his lips gently with his fingers. Naruto's lips had been surprisingly soft for a boy's lips. _His breath tasted like ramen, though, _Sasuke tried to push his thoughts away from how soft the other boy's lips had been.

He pulled the stairs back up into the attic, effectively closing the door and made his way towards his bed when his phone rang. He snatched it up, putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_What happened?"_ It was Itachi.

"Nothing." Sasuke lied.

"_Don't lie to me, Sasuke! I was watching! What. Happened?"_

The younger Uchiha let out a sigh as he fell back onto his bed. "I scared him a little too much, is all. He—he stopped breathing. But I fixed it!" he rushed on. "Don't worry, I won't let him die or anything."

"_Sasuke, perhaps this is a bad idea. I suggest you stop."_ Itachi didn't like where this was going. Naruto almost dying was _not_ part of the plan.

"I'll lay off, I promise. Please, it's only been one day. And look at it this way, he might not be such a chicken by the time he leaves. Come on." He pouted, something he _never_ did. He was an Uchiha, after all.

Itachi sighed on the other end. _"If this happens again, you stop, do you understand me?"_

"Yes. I promise."

"_All right. Good night."_ His brother hung up.

Sasuke did the same before standing and going back to his monitors. Naruto was in his room in the corner, his face buried in his knees and his shoulders shaking. Sasuke winced. He'd never known it was possible for someone to be so scared they stopped breathing. He'd thought the expression 'being scared to death' was just that. An expression. _Apparently it's not,_ Sasuke winced.

He felt bad, now. Sure, he hated Naruto—_Yes, I still hate him,_ he reassured himself—but he'd almost killed the guy. He had to make it up to him somehow. That was when it clicked. The camera! Naruto needed pictures—of what, Sasuke wasn't sure. He pursed his lips as he frowned, trying to determine what Kiba would've asked him to do. _He was taking a picture of the living room earlier when I scared the snot out of him,_ Sasuke mused. Maybe he needed pictures of the house in general?

"I'll think about it later." the raven muttered as he went back to his bed, falling down onto it. Right now, he wanted to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

ELEVEN FORTY-SEVEN AM.

Naruto poked open one blue eye, pulling the covers away from his head and surveying the room carefully. Nothing seemed out of place, so he carefully pulled the covers off his head and sat up. The room was empty, save for all of his things.

The blond winced as he rubbed his chest, the night before reminding him painfully of that brief moment in time where he'd felt weird. He knew he'd stopped breathing, but how he hadn't died, he still wasn't sure. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he rubbed them gently, thinking back on someone pressing theirs against his right before he started coughing. An angel, perhaps? Hey, if ghosts were running around in this house, angels weren't all that far-fetched.

Naruto stood up off the cot and headed towards the door. He stopped in front of it, and stared at the doorknob. He really needed to pee, but going to the bathroom right now meant leaving the room. Leaving the room meant the possibility of running into one of the many evil things that lived in that house.

"Sakura." Naruto whispered. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. I can _date_ Sakura." He nodded to himself as he grabbed the doorhandle, and tugged. The door didn't open.

He looked down and felt like an idiot. He'd barricaded the door again, so of _course_ his door wouldn't open, otherwise, what was the point? With a sigh, he bent down and began moving everything out of the way so he could inch the door open. He did so, peeking out into the corridor with one eye. He saw nothing.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door further and rushed out of the room, bolting for the bathroom. He slammed into it, pulling his pants down and peeing hurriedly before running his hands under the water for two seconds and bolting back to the room. Just as he grabbed the handle to the door, he froze.

_What—is... that?_ Slowly, he turned, looking down the corridor. He saw nothing.

Knowing it was a bad idea, Naruto slowly made his way down the long hallway, listening intently. He could hear a heartbeat. It wasn't his, _that_ was for sure, because he could feel his own heart beating frantically against his rib cage. He was surprised there wasn't an imprint of his heart on his shirt, like in all those cartoons.

As he continued down the corridor, the heartbeat got louder. He poked his head into the living room, the ghost/zombie thing nowhere to be found. The beating got louder, so he cautiously made his way around the old furniture towards the center of the room. He frowned as he stared down at what appeared to be a heart. Suddenly, it inflated, and then deflated again just as the heartbeat was heard.

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he turned on his heel and bolted back towards his room, his hands out in front of him as if it would help him reach the room faster. He slammed into the door and entered the small room, the door shutting behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke practically fell out of his chair laughing, wiping tears from his eyes. Oh, man, watching the idiot freak out was making the raven's _life_. He'd never had such a good time before, and he was constantly patting himself on the back for the brilliant idea.

Of course, he'd have to keep making sure the blond didn't up and die on him, but he was going to keep having fun. For some reason, they were locked in there, and he was going to ensure Naruto suffered the entire time he was there. _And if he faints again, I can just give him mouth to mouth again. His lips were pretty soft,_ Sasuke thought, before freezing. He shook his head wildly.

"No! No! I did _not_ just think that!" He hit himself lightly on the head.

"_Everything all right, little brother?"_ Sasuke jumped a mile high as he heard the voice over his headphones.

"Just dandy, thanks." he muttered, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"_He's not dead, is he?"_

"No, no, he's still alive." Sasuke smirked, staring at Naruto who was again shoving everything in front of his door. Too bad for him Sasuke knew another way into the room. "I was thinking about showing up in his room tonight, pretending to be a vampire. What do you think? I can put on my red wig and the red contacts you bought me for Halloween. It'll scare the crap out of him." Sasuke laughed.

"_You seem to be enjoying yourself a little too much, Sasuke. Do bear in mind he thinks this is all real."_

"His fault for being an idiot." Sasuke smirked.

"_Has nothing strange happened to **you** since entering that house?"_ The raven frowned at the smirk he heard in his brother's voice.

"No." he replied uncertainly. "Well, I noticed Naruto trying to get the door open and it didn't budge, but that's not too concerning. It makes my life easier cause it keeps him trapped in here." He smirked. "I suppose you had something to do with that."

"_No, I didn't."_ Sasuke's smirk fell right off his face. _"The door doesn't open, you say?"_

"Very funny, Itachi." Sasuke muttered, knowing it was his brother. It _had_ to be.

"_Oh, I've got an appointment. I have to go. Have fun, little brother."_ Itachi broke the connection.

Sasuke stared at the screen in front of him, where Naruto was practically tearing his room apart, looking for something. The younger Uchiha frowned before standing. He checked the screen again, making sure Naruto was going to be staying in his room for a while, and then headed towards the stairs. He lowered them to the floor and exited the attic before making his way silently along the second floor. He reached the landing and heard nothing from Naruto. So, cautiously, he walked down the stairs to the front door, staring at it.

The raven put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, tugging. The door didn't budge. Leaning forward and inspecting it, he noticed a thin metal tube running up along the doorframe. Following it with his eyes until he glanced up at the ceiling, he scoffed. It was the same locking mechanism used at Itachi's office, too. _Why would Itachi lock the door when he knows I'm in here with Naruto? _he thought, confused. That _had_ to be a fire safety hazard. _Oh, no it's not. Those locks are designed to unlock the second there's smoke._

Sasuke thought about it for a while. He _could_ start a small fire in the attic to unlock the doors and windows, but that could be dangerous for both he _and_ Naruto. No, it was better to just leave it alone. Itachi knew what he was doing, Sasuke just had to trust him. _Although **what** Itachi is doing is a mystery,_ he thought as he headed back up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------

EIGHT OH TWO PM.

"Go out. Take the pictures. Come back." Naruto whispered, standing in front of the door with the camera held tightly in his hands. "Go out. Take the pictures. Come back. Go out. Take the pictures. Come back." He continued chanting this, staring at his door. "I can do this. I _can_. I'm not a wimp. I'm _not_." he whispered.

Taking a deep, he reached out and clutched the doorknob in his hand, turning it. He opened the door and peeked out. It was dark. He couldn't see anything. _Damn, I **knew** I should've gone looking for my flashlight earlier._ Shaking his head, Naruto thought about putting this off until the next night, but he'd spent so long psyching himself up, he just wanted to get it over with.

So, he stepped out into the corridor and took a picture, the flash lightning the place up briefly. There was nothing in front of him. _Sure, because ghosts can't suddenly appear, _he thought, annoyed. He ran one hand along the wall, taking pictures every few seconds so he could see. _How_ this house was so dark, he didn't understand. Kiba had said where was electricity, but so far, the only places _that_ worked was his room, the bathroom, and the lights flickered in the room the piano had been in. To him, that didn't really constitute as working electricity. _Damn Kiba, he's dead meat for this, _he thought angrily, completely forgetting this hadn't been Kiba's idea in the first place.

He finally reached the room with the piano and looked in. No one was there, the dim light illuminating the room just enough for him to see. His flashlight was resting on the piano stool, even though he'd dropped it around the area he was currently standing.

"Great. A ghost, _and_ a sadist." he muttered. Looking around cautiously, he made his way into the room, jumping and whipping around at every sound he heard, even if it was just the house settling. He reached the flashlight and picked it up, inspecting it. He then turned it on, smiling as it worked. Good, the fall hadn't broken it.

Pulling the strap of the camera off from around his wrist, the blond held it in his hands, going back through the pictures he'd taken for light and deleting them. He reached the picture of the man in the front entrance from the night before, and just stared at it. He'd been so angry, and wanted Naruto out so badly.

The blond winced as he brought his hand back to his head, remembering where the ghost as grabbed him. Ghosts weren't meant to be able to grab things, were they? Yet that ghost had grabbed Naruto, and even—presumably—moved his flashlight. _Guess you can't believe everything they say in movies,_ he thought bitterly.

Then, he heard a creak behind him. Freezing, Naruto's eyes began to widen as the creaking came closer. It was obviously floorboards, but he could hear no steps. _Please, please, please,_ he slowly spun around and jumped, screaming, dropping the camera and flashlight as he saw a figure before him. He slumped down onto the piano stool, one hand against his heart as he realized it was just him. There was a mirror across the room, but he hadn't noticed it before since he hadn't turned around.

He laughed slightly as he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked white as a sheet. "This place is going to be the death of me." he whispered. He rubbed his face with both hands before bending down for his things, when something in the mirror moved. His eyes snapped back to it and he saw what had to be a girl standing in the corner. She was wearing a white dress, and her black hair was long and covering her face. The first thing that popped into his head was the girl from the ring.

Screaming at the top of his lungs and hoping people all the way in his neigbourhood could hear him, Naruto ran from the room, slamming into walls as he went due to not having any source of light. Learning from his mistake, and knowing the front door wouldn't open, he bolted for his room and slammed into his, his back pressed against the door as he breathed hard. _If hair starts coming out from under the door, I'm committing suicide,_ he thought to himself.

He sighed as he leaned back against it, his eyes closed. They then snapped open as something dawned on him. Now he had no camera, _or_ flashlight.

"Shit!"

------------------------------------------------------------

1. No clue where this is from, but it's not mine. I heard it/read it somewhere. It's from a site I used to frequent, I think.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm going away for the weekend (lookies! Sarge HAS a life! lol) so I don't know if I'll be able to write/update. Sorry!**


	4. Day Three

**Disclaimer: They want to be mine. They really, really do, but K. Masashi keeps them away from me because he knows how much they want to be mine. **

**A/N: Look, look! I'm all nice and stuff, updating for you, lol. Aren't I wonderful? lol. But none tomorrow, sorry.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**DAY THREE.**

TWO AM.

Sasuke silently pushed open the trap door that was conveniently positioned behind an old, falling apart dresser in the corner of the room. He stepped into the blond's room, grinning as he held a tube of fake blood in one hand. The fake teeth were uncomfortable in his mouth, but he could handle them. This wouldn't take long, anyway.

Sasuke was wearing a short red wig, as well as red contact lenses. He had on a pair of black pants, a long-sleeved black button-up shirt, and polished black shoes. After all, if he was to pretend to be a vampire, he had to look the part.

Ensuring the teeth were in properly, he walked silently around the dresser to see the blond sprawled out on his bed, asleep. _How_ he could be so scared while awake and _still_ managed to sleep, Sasuke didn't know, but either way, it benefited him. He inched across the room to Naruto, looking down as he slept.

_He's kind of cute,_ Sasuke mused. _In a babyish kind of way. And he looks a little angelic, what with the blond hair and bright blue eyes._ He continued to stare down at Naruto until he realized he was wasting time and shook his head. He had to stop thinking those weird things about the other boy.

Sasuke had no problem with admitting he thought boys were cute. He'd been bi-sexual for a while, so it wasn't the first time he'd thought another boy was attractive, but to admit these things about _Naruto_—that was a little weird. The boy had been his most hated rival for _years_. If he suddenly developed _feelings_ for him...

_Is it suddenly, though? _Sasuke mused. _After all, isn't there an old saying about always teasing the one you love? Could I have liked Naruto all these years and never realized it?_ Sasuke shook his head again. Now was not the time. _Especially_ since he'd been leaning forward more and more as he thought. Then again, kissing Naruto while dressed as a vampire could be pretty funny.

Sasuke carefully dropped a bit of blood onto Naruto's neck, the blond shifting but doing nothing more. The raven smirked as he got on his knees, bending down to bite Naruto's neck softly. The blond didn't wake up. Sasuke frowned. _Fine, I'll just have to **make** him wake up._ With that in mind, Sasuke bit down a little harder and started to suck, feeling Naruto's steady pulse against his tongue. This would make it more believable, anyway.

As he sucked and bit on the blond's neck, all he elicited were groans, and Naruto shifting in his sleep.

"Sakura, stop." he mumbled. "You'll leave a mark." He started to roll over, but Sasuke held him fast. The blond's eyes finally snapped open and he yelped. "Who are you?.! Get off me!" He shoved at Sasuke, but the raven just smirked before pulling away, fake blood smeared on his face from the hickey he'd just made. Naruto's eyes widened to the point where Sasuke thought they'd fall out of his head.

"You taste good, human." he said in the best imitation of a Romanian accent he could do. "I thought for sure the others were lying about you."

"O-others?" Naruto said in a small voice, not wanting to anger this vampire like he had angered all the ghosts—especially since he was still hovering over him.

"The ghosts and zombies in the house." Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheek, the blond whimpering. "You taste magnificent." Sasuke licked the fake blood of his lips for emphasis. "And you are beautiful."

_Beautiful?.!_ Sasuke's mind screamed. _Shit! Where did **that** come from?.! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Naruto was still staring at him with a deer-in-the-headlights look. So, figuring he's already fucked himself over, Sasuke gave an almost invisible shrug before bending down over Naruto's face. The blond pressed himself into the mattress, his eyes wide and terrified. Sasuke's lips finally pressed against Naruto's gently, though it felt a little uncomfortable because of the teeth—and the fact that Naruto was so stiff.

The blond didn't move, his eyes wide as the vampire pressed its lips against his. Soon, he felt a tongue run along his lower lip and he whimpered. Obviously sensing his fear, the vampire pulled away, standing and looking down at him.

"I expect you not to leave." It narrowed its eyes at him. "Leave, and I will find you, and kill you."

It floated away and Naruto sat frozen for a few seconds before jumping to his feet and rushing across the room. He stared at the spot where the vampire went, but it was gone. It had disappeared into thin air.

Naruto fell back against the wall, sinking to the ground, and cried.

-------------------------------------------------------------

FOUR AM.

Naruto was still against the wall, no longer crying, but just lost deep in thought when he heard a familiar sound. Music. The second night in a row he'd spent in that house, and again, the music. Glancing at his watch, he noted it was the same time, too. Nothing in this house seemed to sleep at night, but then again, vampires weren't really fond of sunlight.

Debating it for a few minutes, waiting to see if the music would stop, Naruto finally sighed and got to his feet. Honestly, he really didn't know what else could scare him. He was still too afraid to look at his neck, but he could feel the wet stickiness that was undoubtedly his blood from when the vampire had bit him. He just hoped he wouldn't turn to ash come morning.

Opening his door slowly, Naruto peeked out, but he saw nothing. It was dark, and this time, he didn't have even a camera to light his way. _Whatever, if I'm going to die, might as well be a surprise._ He shrugged and made his way cautiously out of the room, running his hands along the walls to make sure he didn't walk into anything. He reached the living room, and then headed for the room beside him, peeking in around the corner. It was the same masked figure, playing the same piece. He was really good, but it didn't mean Naruto wasn't scared of him. He _was_ a ghost, after all.

Suddenly, the ghost slammed his hands against the piano, making Naruto jump. "I thought I told you to get out."

_Oh shit, he knows I'm here!_ Naruto paled as the masked figure turned, staring at him. His words caught in his throat. The ghost stood, walking slowly towards him. Naruto backed up until he hit the opposite wall in the corridor, the ghost still headed right for him.

Finally finding his voice, he screamed at the ghost, not meaning to, but so panicked he hadn't been able to help himself. "The vampire told me to stay!"

"I do not care what Rafael said!" He was snarling right in Naruto's face. "He does not own this house! I will not tell you again! Out!" He punched the wall beside Naruto and the blond screamed.

He turned and bolted back towards his room, wanting nothing more than to leave. At least if the vampire came after him, he'd have to find out where Naruto lived first. That, and it would give the blond time to buy all the crosses he could find, get a bucket of holy water, sharpen a couple of stakes, and cover his room with garlic. Stuck here—there was nothing he could do but run, and hope to God he didn't die.

_One says 'leave or I'll kill you.' The other says 'stay or I'll kill you.' I can't win! _Naruto thought as he slammed into his room and began throwing stuff in front of his door. He knew it wouldn't do him any good, what with the vampire having gotten in and all, but it made him feel better.

Backing up, Naruto cried out as he tripped over the edge of his bed and hit his head against the wall, knocking himself out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

ELEVEN TWELVE AM.

Naruto awoke with a groan, his neck hurting from the position he'd been in all night, and his head throbbing.

"Ow." He reached up and gingerly touched his aching head before squinting at the sunlight shining into his room. "Well, at least I know I'm still human." he muttered as he stood.

As he opened his eyes completely, they widened as he surveyed his room. All of this things were in disorder, tossed about the room. His bag was inside out with all his clothes across his floor. He ran to his fridge and was relieved to find he still had all of his food. _That_ would've been bad, considering he couldn't leave the freaking house!

_Why not just kill me?_ Naruto asked, confused. He turned to his room with a frown. _I was unconscious; vulnerable. Why didn't they—_ Naruto's eyes widened as his hands flew to his hair, tugging it.

"Oh my God! I'm dead! They killed me, and now I'm a ghost!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards the door. He slammed into it before falling on his ass with a whine, holding his head, which now hurt even _more_. "Okay, not dead." he grumbled as he stood.

His hand fell on something as he began to push himself up and he looked down at it. It was—Neji's camera! Naruto snatched it up off the floor and hugged it to his chest. Neji would kill him if he lost it. Then again, Naruto may have accidentally _broken_ it when he dropped it.

Turning it over in his hands, Naruto turned it on, and sighed as it worked. He then started scanning through the pictures and his eyes widened. There were pictures of all the rooms! Every single room in the house at night had been taken!

"No way." Naruto whispered as he scanned through them. "No way! But who—" Naruto cut himself off as he reached the last picture. It was of a piece of paper that read 'courtesy of Rafael.' "Oh, Christ." Naruto whined. "I have an admirer, and he's dead! Why me?" He buried his face in his hands. "This is a nightmare. I'm going to _kill_ everyone who told me to do this! If I don't die in this house, they're all _dead_! Especially for locking me in!" Naruto hollered the last bit angrily, waving his hands about before calming down.

With a sigh, he trudged across the room and fell onto his bed, pulling the covers up over his head and whimpering. Now that the night pictures had been taken, he needed to get the day ones done—but first, he needed to get over the fact that a vampire was in love with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

TWELVE THIRTY-TWO PM.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he moved through the house, taking pictures of the rooms. He was right in guessing what Kiba had wanted him to do with the camera, but it seemed he needed more pictures. Sasuke didn't care, at least he'd saved the blond from having a heart attack by doing it at night. _Although,_ Sasuke thought with a grin, _I could've had so much fun scaring the crap out of him at night._

The raven would play the heartbeat or the sound of chains rattling on occasion over the speakers that ran through the house, and watch Naruto jump and squeak, but he left it at that, for now. Truth be told, he was running out of ideas. Or moreso—he didn't _want_ to scare the shit out of his rival anymore.

He would admit it. He loved the blond moron.

"_He's still alive. This boy is impressive."_ Itachi's voice spoke into Sasuke's headphones, a smirk evident in his voice.

"You knew." Sasuke accused, narrowing his eyes.

"_Knew what?"_ Itachi asked innocently.

"That I liked him." Sasuke snarled.

"_Ah, you finally noticed! Took you long enough. I knew since the first day you came home complaining about him."_

"Tch." The raven looked to the side with a frown. "You could've told me."

"_And why would I do that? You'd only deny it, anyway. This way, you know you actually love him."_ The two stayed silent for a while. _"What are you going to do now?"_

"I don't know." Sasuke admitted. "I want to keep this prank going—but I don't know how much longer I can sit up here, watching him."

"_I noticed your little slip-up while you were the vampire."_ Itachi was _clearly_ smirking, and that annoyed Sasuke.

"Yeah, well..." he trailed off, not sure what to say. Then, he got an idea. "Hey, Itachi, you can unlock the doors and let people in, right?"

"_Yes."_ the elder Uchiha said uncertainly.

"I have an idea." Sasuke grinned. "But tomorrow. We'll do it tomorrow. Around eleven."

"_Do what?"_ Itachi asked, confused.

Sasuke just smirked as he proceeded to lay his plan out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

SEVEN PM.

Naruto sat in the center of his bed before sniffing the front of his shirt. "I don't smell that bad." he insisted. He ran his hand through his hair before cringing. "It doesn't feel _that_ bad." He bit his lip. "No!" he suddenly burst out. "No, I'm not taking a shower!" He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Who _knew_ what would happen if he took his shower. Especially since it was nightfall, already. That meant _Rafael_, or whatever his name was, would be wandering around.

Naruto whimpered, desperately wanting to shower. He knew he shouldn't have put it off, but he'd been taking pictures and lost track of time, and then he'd eaten, and by the time he began steeling himself to go back out there to take a shower, he'd noticed it was dark, and lost his nerve.

"No. I can do this. I _can_!" Naruto insisted as he stood. He grabbed his towel, soap and shampoo before standing in front of the door. He took a deep breath before inching it open and looking down the corridor. He cursed for the fiftieth time since arriving that there was no light in that hallway before bolting across it to the bathroom. He slammed into it and closed the door, locking it. He waited. Nothing. _So far so good._

Naruto turned to the shower and put his things down on top of the toilet lid. He walked to the tub and turned on the water, watching as the water flowing out came out clear. At least the water was clean. The blond pulled his shirt up over his head before yanking down his pants. He froze at his boxers, just staring at them, almost tempted to shower with them on.

Looking around one more time for the vampire, Naruto swallowed hard and yanked them off. He began to get in the tub when the mirror caught his eye and he went in front of it. He was stunned to see he still had a lot of his own blood on his face. He'd never really gotten around to washing it off, since he'd been so terrified. All his crying had washed it off, ironically enough.

He tilted his head to the side and winced as he saw the large bruise on his neck, which could only be because the vampire had pierced his artery and let blood leak into the surrounding tissue. _As long as I don't turn into a vampire, I don't care what happens. He can't fuck me, and he can't turn me. I'll leave that as my two rules._

Naruto then jumped into the shower and ran his hands through his hair as water cascaded down his skin. He grabbed his soap and rubbed it between his hands to form suds before rubbing his face with them to get rid of the blood. He then washed his neck and went back under the spray, rubbing his face.

Grabbing the shampoo, he hurriedly washed his hair before running the soap over the rest of his body. Once he deemed himself clean enough, he turned the water off and threw back the curtains, reaching for his towel. He let out a strangled yelp and covered his crotch as the vampire stood in the bathroom, his arms crossed and leaning back against the door.

"What do you want?.!" Naruto shrieked before the light was flicked off. His eyes widened in terror. Vampires could see in the dark! Shit!

Sasuke, for his part, cursed the darkness as he slowly made his way forward, trying not to kill himself. In all honesty, the reason he'd flicked off the light was because he was worried Naruto would recognize him in such a bright room. He finally reached the tub and held out a hand until it touched smooth skin. He heard Naruto gasp, and just smirked. He wasn't going to do anything, he just wanted to scare him.

Running his hands along the smooth, wet chest, Sasuke smiled at the feel of the other boy's skin. He'd never noticed how soft it was before. They'd always been too busy beating each other up to feel the other's skin, so now that he was touching it, he wondered how the blond kept it so soft.

Naruto took a step back and Sasuke growled, trying to sound angry. With a whimper, the blond took a hesitant step forward again, the raven running his hands up his neck. Naruto whimpered again, obviously worried about getting bitten a second time, but Sasuke wasn't planning on giving him another hickey.

Moving his hands up until he found the blond's lips, Sasuke leaned forward, pressing his against the other boy's. He felt a moan clawing its way up his throat, but he forced it back down as he ran his tongue along the blond's lower lip before nibbling on it, coaxing it to open the blond's mouth. Once he'd managed a small gap, Sasuke plunged his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

This time, he couldn't stop the moan that escaped him. Naruto tasted sweet, like vanilla, with a small mixture of miso ramen, which was obviously what he'd eaten for dinner. Putting one hand against the back of the blond's neck, he pulled him closer, licking at the sides of Naruto's cheeks, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth and across his teeth. He stayed away from the other boy's tongue for now, wanting to be able to taste that himself, as Sasuke, and not pretending to be a vampire.

He pulled away, kissing Naruto's lips one last time as he caressed his cheek. "I knew there was something I liked about you." he whispered, barely remembering to put on a Romanian accent, he was so drugged. Naruto was like a drug to him.

He then let him go, backing away quickly and opening the door. He flicked on the light before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. He smiled as he touched his lips before rushing back to the attic.

Naruto, for his part, sank to the bottom of the tub, touching his own lips. _That—wasn't that bad,_ he mused, surprised.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. :cough. hack. death:**


	5. Day Four

**A/N: I am back! MUAHAHAHA! Miss me?. :P**

**Disclaimer- :Sneaks away with Kiba. Opens the front door to her apartment, only to find K. Masashi standing there: Oh... heh, hey there... :cough: Whatcha doin?. :Kiba gets snatched away and brought home: Noooooo! My Kiba:cries:**

-------------------------------------------------------

**DAY FOUR.**

FOUR AM.

Naruto groaned as he rolled over, pulling his pillow up over his head. At this point, he was so tired from all the lack of sleep he'd been getting that he honestly didn't care that the stupid ghost was playing the piano. Of course, if it was a little _quieter_, he would appreciate it. After all, that ghost wanted him to die, so Naruto wasn't going back out there to see him. _Fuck that,_ the blond thought. _He can play all fucking night, I'm not moving._

Naruto repeated this in his head for about five minutes, but the music didn't stop. The music _always_ stopped, but not this time. _Must be because I usually interrupt him, _Naruto mused. Now, he was stuck. He didn't know whether to go and see the ghost to make the music stop, or try to go back to sleep. _No! I'm not going out there!_ Naruto shook his head under his pillow, pulling it tighter over his head. He could deal with the music. It was well played, after all.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and Naruto cocked an eyebrow. He then shrugged. Whatever, at least it was silent now.

"_Did you think I thought you left?.!"_ Naruto jumped a mile high, throwing his pillow off his head and looking around with wide eyes. The voice reverberated in his room. _"Just because you did not come does not make me believe you have left!"_

"I want to leave!" Naruto hollered back, terrified. "I can't get the door open! I'll be gone in three more days! Three days! And you'll never see me again, I promise!"

"_I grow tired of your excuses! If you are not gone by tomorrow night, I will **kill** you!" _

Naruto whimpered before running towards the window and tugging. It didn't budge. It was like the ghost was doing it on purpose. Telling him to leave, and then stopping him from doing so. Naruto hated his life.

-------------------------------------------------------

ELEVEN OH SEVEN AM.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Naruto grunted, opening his eyes sleepily.

"Come on, Itachi! This isn't funny! Hey!"

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Now, now, Sasuke. It's your own fault for making that deal with me."

_What's going on?_ Naruto thought, confused. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at his watch before standing and pushing his things away from his door. This noise didn't sound nearly as scary as half the other stuff he'd encountered. That, and if there was someone else in the house, that meant maybe the doors were open.

"I thought you were kidding! You really want me to spend twenty-four hours in here?.!" a voice that seemed oddly familiar hollered. Naruto walked through the corridor, glancing around cautiously as he made his way to the front door.

"Think of it as a punishment. I'll be back for you in twenty-four hours. Have fun."

"Itachi! Dammit!" Sasuke slammed his fist angrily against the door. Of course, he and his brother were acting. This was his plan.

Naruto rounded the corner, his eyes locking on Sasuke just as the raven spun around and stared at him. He looked Naruto up and down the same way he would've any other day at school before scoffing, crossing his arms, and leaning back against the door.

"Hey." he muttered.

Naruto stared at him for a few more seconds before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground, fainting. Sasuke stared at him, shocked.

"Okay." he said slowly. "That _didn't_ quite go the way I'd planned."

With a sigh, the raven shook his head and grabbed the blond's arm, hauling him to his feet. He dragged him back towards his room, his bag of things on his back. He dumped the blond onto his bed before dropping his bag in the corner and bending over Naruto, slapping him across the face. It's what the _old_ him would've done.

"Hey, moron. Hey! Wake up!" He slapped him again and Naruto jerked up, slamming his head against Sasuke's by accident.

"Ow!" both boys muttered, clutching their foreheads.

"Great job, moron."

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

"Who'd you think I was, the tooth fairy?" he grumbled, standing up again and looking around. "What the hell is this, anyway?"

"Sasuke!" The raven let out a gasp as the blond jumped on him, sending him flying on his back. He coughed slightly, Naruto sitting on top of him. "We have to get out of here! How did you get in?.! Can we get out?.! Does the door open?.!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped. "Get off me!"

"Sasuke, this place is haunted!" Naruto shook him by the shirt collar. "I've seen ghosts, and zombies, and-and vampires! And the vampire is gay! He kissed me! It was gross!"

_Gross?.!_ Sasuke thought, annoyed. _You didn't seem to be complaining about it._

"Help me get out of here! They all want me dead!"

"Then leave." Sasuke shoved Naruto off him as he got to his feet, dusting his pants off.

"I can't! All the doors and windows are locked! I've been here for—" Naruto counted off on his fingers. "Three days! Today's my fourth! Kiba, Kankurou and them dared me to stay in here for the whole week, but at this rate, I'm going to die! Help me get out!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot. Did it ever occur to you they planned it all? They're probably pulling pranks on you!"

"They're not! I swear it!" Naruto grabbed his shirt sleeve, tugging it urgently. Sasuke had to pry his fingers off it.

"Will you get off me! Stop tugging on my clothes!"

"Sasuke." Naruto whined.

"Look, moron, there's no such thing as—" Sasuke froze as he heard something and turned towards the door. Naruto was right beside him, his face white as a sheet as he grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt, holding it tightly in his hand.

There was a woman's voice coming from somewhere upstairs. She was singing. Sasuke headed for the door, Naruto following due to his grip on the Uchiha's shirt. There was no way he was getting left behind. Also, this way, everyone would go after _Sasuke_. He was the better looking of the two of them, so Naruto was safe.

"Bastard, what are you doing?" he hissed as he followed Sasuke all the way to the stairs.

"Checking it out, what does it look like, moron?" Sasuke demanded as he climbed the stairs, not even bothering to be quiet.

"No. No! Stop!" Naruto hissed, tugging on his shirt. "It's a ghost! It'll get mad at you!"

"So what? What's it gonna do? It's dead. It can't kill me." Sasuke reason as they reached the second floor. He was almost starting to choke because of the grip Naruto had on his shirt.

He walked down the corridor with Naruto behind him, the blond still holding his shirt, half wanting to stay with Sasuke and half wanting to run. His option disappeared as Sasuke pushed open a door that was ajar, and stared into the room. Naruto held his breath as he glanced over his shoulder. He nearly died.

The same girl he'd seen in the piano room was sitting in front of a mirror, singing as she brushed her hair. Sasuke didn't seem concerned at all, but Naruto's legs were finding it hard to support him. _We're so dead. We are **so** dead if she sees us._

"Let's go." Naruto whispered in such a low voice he wondered if Sasuke had even heard him.

"What's the big deal, she's just singing." Sasuke replied in an even voice.

The ghost stopped singing and Naruto's eyes widened as she slowly turned in her seat, locking her eyes on the two boys at the door. Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he held Sasuke's shirt tightly in his hand, waiting for the inevitable.

The girl in front of the mirror laughed into her hand as she stared at the terrified blond, Sasuke just smirking and giving her the thumbs up before she nodded and steeled her face again.

"Who are you?"

"We're just passing through." Sasuke replied evenly. Naruto peeked open one eye.

"Get out."

"Make us." Sasuke challenged.

"Are you crazy?.!" Naruto hissed, shaking the Uchiha from behind.

"What? She's just a kid ghost. What's she going to do? Sing us to death?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Naruto, you're such a chicken." The raven closed the door and turned on his heel, heading back downstairs, Naruto still attached to his back.

-------------------------------------------------------

ONE TWENTY-FOUR PM.

"So..." Sasuke trailed off as Naruto ate another cup ramen. "You've met all these beings since you've been in this house?"

"Uh huh." Naruto slurped up a noodle. "It was scary. Especially the vampire. He'd show up out of nowhere and be, like, on top of me! Look what he did!" Naruto motioned his neck, where the hickey was still present.

"And you didn't stop him?"

"I don't want to die!" Naruto insisted. "That would be suicidal! Besides, I figure with you here, he'll go after you." The blond went back to eating.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Why's that, moron?"

"Don't call me a moron." Naruto snapped with his mouth full before swallowing. "And he said he only liked me because I was 'beautiful' so with you here, I'll be fine. Everyone always says you're the best looking guy in school. I can rest easy." Naruto shrugged as he kept eating, missing the blush that had crept onto Sasuke's face. "How come you're so brave, anyway?" Naruto questioned. "Didn't that ghost scare you at all?"

"Not really." Sasuke shrugged. "The way I see it, if something was going to kill me for being in this house, it would have already."

Naruto paused in his eating, cocking an eyebrow, thinking over what Sasuke had just said. It was true, if he was going to be killed—he would've been already. After all, the ghosts and zombies and whatnot all had the chance to kill him, but they never had. _Well, the piano-playing ghost is out to get me, I know **that**, _Naruto thought with a shudder.

"What's wrong _now_, moron?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes.

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto pouted. "Just you wait! At four in the morning, we'll see who's brave!"

"Oh?" The raven smirked. "And what happens at four in the morning?"

Naruto looked around worriedly before leaning forward, whispering. "This masked ghost comes out and plays the piano. If you go see him, he chases you to the door and tells you to get out." _I never chased him to the door, he just freaked out and ran by himself, _Sasuke thought, suppressing a smile. "And if you don't go out to see him, he just yells at you and threatens you. But, I mean, this is provided you live through Rafael. Or I do." Naruto's eyes widened. "What if he likes you more than me and _kills_ me?.!"

"Who's Rafael?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound confused.

"The vampire! Pay attention!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, clutching them hard. "He's going to kill me if I'm not useful to him anymore! Oh my God!"

"Calm down!" Sasuke snapped. "You're giving me a headache. You're such a wimp."

"I've been haunted for three days!" Naruto hollered. "I think I have the right to freak out!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

The two of them sat in silence for a little while when suddenly, they both heard chains clanking. Naruto dropped his cup of ramen, broth spilling over the floor as his eyes widened. Sasuke just calmly stood up and walked to the door.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked in a high voice, backing away towards the bed. "Get away from there!"

"I want to see what it is."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he opened the door and looked down the corridor. He almost wished Naruto would look out the door, just so he could laugh at him. A man, not even in costume, was standing at the end of the hall, dragging chains along the floor. He saluted Sasuke, but the raven couldn't do anything in case Naruto noticed.

"Hey, look. A zombie." he informed.

"Close the door!" Naruto shrieked in a high voice.

"Why? It won't hurt us." Sasuke insisted before bending his knees and patting his thighs, still facing the 'zombie.' "Here zombie. Come here zombie."

"_What are you doing?.!"_ Naruto bolted across the room and wrenched Sasuke inside before slamming the door and pushing his stuff in front of it. Once he was sure the zombie wouldn't be able to get in, he rounded on Sasuke, fury in his eyes. "I've survived this long, and you're going to get me killed! Stop doing stupid things like that, dammit!"

"Why?" Sasuke demanded. "Like I said, if we were going to die, we'd already be dead."

"Still, I don't—" Naruto let out another scream before jumping at Sasuke, hiding behind him and holding his shirt tightly as he glanced over his shoulder. The doorknob was rattling.

Sighing, the raven turned back to Naruto. "You need to calm down. Come on, let's play some cards of something. I brought a deck to entertain myself. I guess I can play with you, instead."

Sasuke couldn't help but almost laugh at his words. He would _much_ prefer to play with Naruto than with the cards, but alas, first, he had to set everything up. _You'll fall in love with me by the time these doors unlock, Naruto. I guarantee it._

-------------------------------------------------------

SEVEN EIGHTEEN PM.

In the space of six hours, Sasuke had never been happier that Naruto was such a scaredy-cat. He'd gotten the blond jumping on him, clutching him, holding him, and just generally always touching him in some way, shape or form. Sasuke had even managed to grope him a few times without the blond even noticing. _Ah, sweet, sweet ignorance._

It amazed the raven that just a day ago he'd finally realized he had feelings for the blond. With everything that had happened today, it became clear to him that his attraction to the blond had started a long time ago, and now that he was aware of it, he was going to do everything in his power to ensure Naruto was with _him_, and no one else. Uchiha Sasuke _always_ got what he what. Wanting Naruto was no different.

"Hey, moron, what can we eat for dinner?" Sasuke asked as he pulled open the small fridge and looked inside. "I want to make sure I'm fed before I leave tomorrow."

"You're leaving?.!"

Sasuke didn't bother hiding his smirk, since Naruto couldn't see it. The blond was currently plastered against his back, hugging him tightly from behind in fright. He steeled his face into a look of annoyance and turned to Naruto.

"Of course I'm leaving. I only have to stay in here one day. Get off me!"

"You can't leave me here!" Naruto hollered, right in Sasuke's ear. The raven winced. "_You_ made them angry! _You_ have to stay and suffer with me!"

"If you wanted me to stay so badly, idiot, all you had to do was ask." He smirked mockingly over his shoulder.

"B-bastard!" Naruto blushed cutely. "I just... I don't want to be left alone." He let Sasuke go, looking at the floor and rubbing his arm.

"Moron, we hate each other." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Naruto just kept his eyes on the ground, still rubbing his arm. Sasuke frowned as he noticed a drop of water hit the ground. He looked up to see if something was leaking, but the ceiling was dry. He looked back at the ground, seeing another drop. He looked up at Naruto, who's head was still bowed, and forced it up by his chin. Naruto kept his eyes averted, but Sasuke saw the tears.

"Hey! Hey!" He shook Naruto's shoulders slightly. "Don't cry! What's wrong?.!"

"Fine. Leave." Naruto whispered. "Tell Kiba and them I'll haunt them once I'm dead."

Sasuke groaned internally, shaking his head. _Maybe I went a little too far with this._ He sighed as he patted the blond's shoulder. "I'll tell you what. I'll stay here with you until the end of the week, but you have to share your food and bed. All right?"

Sasuke's answer was slamming into the wall as Naruto hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get off me." Sasuke couldn't help but smile as the blond let him go and backed up, sitting in front of him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you hate me?"

The question shocked the raven so much his head jerked back, causing him to slam it into the wall. He winced, rubbing it as he stared at Naruto. The blond had his head cocked to the side, still waiting for an answer.

"You're the one who hates me." he muttered lamely.

"No, I never hated you. Well, not until you beat me up in the ninth grade." Naruto shrugged. "You never answered me when I asked what I'd done that day. You just beat the crap out of me."

Sasuke looked away with a wince. "I don't know, you just—you bothered me."

"Oh." Naruto frowned. "Well that's stupid." He stood up, grabbing his kettle and plugging it in. "Hating me because I bothered you. You could've told me to stop whatever it was that bothered you, you know."

"Whatever." the raven muttered, crossing his arms.

Chains suddenly clattered loudly in the corridor and Naruto let out a cry before diving back towards Sasuke, burying himself against the raven, snuggling into his chest. Sasuke smirked, patting him on the back.

"You really are a wimp."

"Am not!"

-------------------------------------------------------

TEN-THIRTY PM.

"So, where's this Rafael?" Sasuke asked with a sigh, still sitting on the floor, waiting for the stupid actor who was meant to be there an hour before. _He probably got lost in the tunnels._

"He doesn't always show up at the same time." Naruto insisted. "Once it was the middle of the night, another time it was in the evening."

"Interesting." Sasuke yawned. "This is so boring. What did you _do_ before I got here?"

"Well, I had to take pictures of all the rooms in the house." Naruto nodded. "All the night ones are, um, done, but I need to take some during the day, too."

"I guess we can do that tomorrow." Sasuke stretched.

"Really?" Naruto asked, stars in his eyes. "Yay! You're the best, Sasuke." He smiled happily. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk back.

"Hn."

The raven let out an almost inaudible sigh as he heard something creak, indicating 'Rafael' had just opened the trap door behind the dresser. _Thank God! It's about time!_ Sasuke shifted on the floor, trying to make it look like he hadn't even noticed the sound. Naruto was oblivious, still smiling like an idiot.

And then, the redheaded man who replaced Sasuke appeared in the room. Naruto paled, plastering himself against the opposite wall as he stared, wide-eyed. Sasuke just cocked an eyebrow as the 'vampire' looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke.

"Who are you?" it hissed. _Awesome, sounds almost exactly like I did before. Naruto's too scared to notice there's a difference._

"Who are _you_?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"Rafael."

"Ah, the vampire, right?" The raven was struggling to keep a straight face, and it was obvious 'Rafael' was, too. Naruto looked so damn cute all scared like that—but it was funny as hell.

Sasuke glared at the 'vampire,' who glared right back. The raven was unsure what he should do, so, he improvised. He hurled himself at the other man, whose eyes widened, but he blocked the punch as best he could. Naruto whimpered across the room, but Sasuke ignored him as he forced the redheaded man to the dresser, the actor's eyes asking what he was up to. Sasuke motioned Naruto with his own eyes, and the actor understood.

"He is _mine!_" he hissed as he blocked another punch. "You _cannot_ have him!"

"I don't see your name on him, _beast_!" Sasuke head-butted the actor, and then felt bad as the man stumbled back a few steps. He'd obviously never been in a real fight. Sasuke shoved him behind the dresser, motioning the trap door with his eyes.

"Stay away from him, or you'll regret it." he hissed as the actor headed into the trap door, rubbing his head and wincing. Sasuke felt bad, but he'd apologize later.

The raven took a step back, trying to look surprised, as if the vampire had disappeared. "You win." a voice echoed throughout the room. "He is yours." _Excellent,_ the raven thought with a smirk..

"Sa-Sasuke." The raven turned back to Naruto, the blond staring wide-eyed. "I-I love you!"

It took Sasuke a few seconds to realize he didn't mean it literally, and was just happy the raven had gotten rid of the vampire. Well, he would take what he could get. It was better than nothing.

"Not a problem." Sasuke headed towards the cot, stripping his shirt off. "We should sleep if this masked man wakes you up at four, like you say he does."

"He does!" Naruto insisted, rushing towards the cot, and frowning. "What are you doing?"

"I have nowhere to sleep. Since I chased away your vampire, I think I'm entitled to half of your cot." Sasuke replied as he pulled off his pants and stretched out on the cot in his boxers.

"Oh." Naruto whispered. "Well, if I'm sleeping on the floor, can I at least have my blanket?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot. You can share the cot with me. It's big enough."

"Are-are you sure?" Naruto was stunned. Didn't Sasuke _hate_ him?.! When had _that_ changed?.! _Apparently, this morning, when he walked in, _Naruto thought, confused.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on." Sasuke motioned the bed beside him.

Naruto hurriedly got his clothes off until he was wearing his boxers and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. Sasuke frowned at the extra clothing, but said nothing. The blond trudged across the room, turning off the light and then, he was soon lying beside the Uchiha. Sasuke pulled the covers up so they were both covered and turned onto his side, facing Naruto as the blond remained on his back.

With a small smile, Sasuke closed his eyes and readied himself for sleep.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks. You know, for today. I'm glad—we're sort of friends now." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke smirked back at him.

"Me too."

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Aaaaaaawwww, lol. I know, I'm a sap. Anyway, school starts tomorrow for me. Sad, but true. I'll probs still be writing just as often as before, but forgive me if I'm a few days late for anything. Don't worry, I live to write, so I'll always be around :P**


	6. Day Five

**A/N: Sooo, who woke up this morning for a class? That's right, me. And who went to this class? That's right, me. Annnnd, whose prof didn't show up for that one class, the only class I had ALL day? Oh, oh! That's right! ME! I am so bitter! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't want to be mine because he realized if anything bad happened, I would shove him in front of me and run cause I'm just as much of a chicken-shit as him. Kiba, though, I can have. Kiba will protect me!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**DAY FIVE.**

FOUR AM.

Sasuke grunted as he heard the telltale sound of a piano, playing the same piece he'd been playing for Naruto the last few days. As soon as the music started, he felt the blond stiffen and move closer. Smirking, his eyes still closed, Sasuke decided to use this to his advantage.

Pretending to still be asleep, the raven wrapped his arm around the blond's waist and pulled him closer, inhaling deeply as he rested his cheek on the other boy's shoulder, getting comfortable again, the music lulling him back to sleep.

"Um, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, shifting. "Sasuke, wake up."

Sasuke just groaned, nuzzling Naruto's neck as he practically rolled on top of the blond.

"Um..." Naruto blushed a deep shade of red as he felt the other boy's erection against his thigh, Sasuke half on top of him. _Shit, he must be dreaming about some girl,_ he thought, feeling himself blush more as Sasuke grinded slightly against him.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto said a little more loudly. He prodded the raven's shoulder. "Sasuke!"

Figuring he'd been playing long enough, the raven opened his dark eyes and looked up at Naruto, trying to seem confused. After a few seconds, he grunted and rolled off the blond, sitting up. "What's that noise?"

'_What's that noise'?.!_ Naruto thought, going as red as a tomato. _He wakes up on top of me, grinding against my thigh, and says nothing other than 'what's that noise'?.!_

"Uh, the piano." Naruto mumbled as he got out of bed and inched towards the door nervously. The ghost had his complete attention again. "It's the masked ghost I was telling you about. The one that—" Naruto cut himself off, swallowing hard.

Sasuke let out a huge yawn as he got off the bed and headed for the door, pulling it open as he rubbed his face with his other hand. "Let's go see this ghost of yours, then."

Naruto was plastered against his back a second later. Since Sasuke wasn't wearing a shirt, he was holding the raven's shoulder as they moved through the house, Sasuke—surprisingly—knowing where he was going. Naruto was impressed that the raven wasn't bumping into things, and he found his way easily towards the room with the piano.

Once they were in the doorway, Sasuke stopped and stared at the figure at the piano. A few seconds after their arrival, the pianist stopped and turned to the door. "I told you to _leave_!" he hollered, standing and pointing at Naruto. The blond whimpered, hiding further behind Sasuke.

"I have a proposition for you, Mr. Mask." Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms. "If I can play the piece you just played better than you can, you let the two of us stay here for another three days. We'll be gone after eight in the morning on Monday."

"Sasuke!" Naruto whimpered. "Don't piss off the ghost like you pissed off the zombie!"

"Nobody knows that piece but me." the masked figure insisted.

"I assure you, I know it. If I play it better, you let us stay and stop bothering us. If, however, I fail to surpass you, I will allow you to kill me, if you so wish."

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed.

"Deal." The masked figure motioned the piano. "After you."

The raven moved forward, Naruto whimpering as he followed. Once they were beside the piano, Sasuke pulled free from Naruto's tight grip and sat down. The blond stayed beside the piano, casting worried glances at the ghost, who didn't move.

Sasuke placed his fingers on the piano, taking a deep calming breath as he closed his eyes, and then began to play. His fingers seemed to dance across the keys as he played, pouring his soul into the music as the sound reverberated through the empty house.

Naruto's eyes widened, and got wider and wider as the raven continued to play. _He's—he's amazing,_ Naruto thought, awed. The raven truly was an amazing pianist, and he was shocked he'd never noticed before. Then again, how often had he really heard the other boy play the piano?

Once he was finished, Sasuke turned to the masked man, who bowed his head slightly. "You have won. I shall allow you to remain in this house until eight in the morning on Monday. After that, if you still linger, I shall kill you."

"Agreed." Sasuke stood and bowed slightly. "Thank you. Come on, moron." He headed for the door and Naruto ran to catch up, clutching his arm worriedly as he glanced over his shoulder.

"You think he'll keep his word?" he whispered fearfully.

"He will." the raven reassured. "Don't worry. Let's get back to sleep." A smirk crossed his features, which went unnoticed in the dark by the blond.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

ELEVEN FIFTY-TWO AM.

Naruto stirred as he felt something poking him in the side. Shifting to get away, he grunted as whatever it was followed him. Not wanting to wake up, but having his curiosity peaked, the blond peeled open sleepy blue eyes and glanced down.

He let out a yelp as he jerked away, falling off the cot and groaning as he hit the ground. Sasuke peeked open one eye before grunting and shifting in bed, closing his eyes again. Naruto just stared. Sasuke had been pressed up against him, his—man-parts digging into his side. This was the _second_ time Sasuke was hard.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" he muttered sleepily.

"W-why are you hard?"

"Hn. Morning wood." he mumbled.

Naruto wasn't sure he was convinced with the answer, but he shrugged it off and stood, deciding to shower. With Sasuke around to take care of all the scary shit, Naruto didn't find anything all that frightening anymore. Besides, he knew at least the two that had scared him the most were gone for a while. All he had to deal with was the zombie and any other ghosts around the house.

The blond went to his things and grabbed his towel, soap and shampoo before heading towards the door. He inched it open and peeked down the corridor, seeing nothing in the bright light. He rushed across the corridor and slammed into the bathroom before breathing more easily. He put his towel down and placed the shampoo and soap in the tub before pulling off his shirt and pants. He took a deep breath as he thought of Rafael, knowing the vampire wouldn't do the same thing again, and pulled off his boxers.

Naked, the blond jumped into the shower, turning it on and letting the warm water cascade down his tanned skin. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, looking up into the spray and letting it soak his blond locks.

His eyes opened as he heard the bathroom door creak open. He figured it was Sasuke coming in to pee or something, so he tried his best to ignore it, forcing his rapidly beating heart to calm down. Even if it wasn't Sasuke, he could just keep pretending it was, and he wouldn't get scared.

The shower curtain pulled back and Naruto shrieked, covering his crotch as he looked out—at Sasuke.

"B-bastard!" he hollered angrily, his heart currently taking up residence in his throat. "You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing?.!"

"Showering." the raven replied easily as he pulled off his boxers. Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-what?.! I'm _in_ here!"

"I know." Sasuke threw his boxers in the corner as he looked around for his towel, which he'd dropped before opening the shower curtains.

"Wait until I'm done, you jerk!" Naruto snapped, still covering himself.

"What, so now you can shower without being scared?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" The raven just shrugged as he climbed into the shower. "Hey! Hey!" Naruto hollered as Sasuke closed the shower curtain. "Sasuke!"

"What? It's just like PE." the raven insisted as he walked towards the blond, who backed up. Naruto realized it was so the Uchiha could get under the spray. The raven leaned his head back, letting the water soak into his hair as Naruto stared at him, sputtering.

"We-we had our own s-stalls, dammit! Get out!" Naruto was blushing madly, now, his hands still covering his crotch.

"So what? We're both guys. Surprisingly enough, I have the same equipment you do." Sasuke smirked. "Except I'm probably bigger."

"Asshole! Get out!"

"But I'm wet."

"I don't care! I was here first!"

"You're such a moron." Sasuke grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his hands before lathering his hair.

"Jerk!" Naruto jumped out of the shower, grabbing his towel hurriedly and wrapping it around his waist as he grumbled about stupid Uchihas before storming out of the bathroom.

Sasuke just smirked as he waited, hearing a shriek a second later before the blond slammed back into the bathroom. The raven poked his head out around the shower curtain, barely able to hold back the smile. His lip was twitching in his effort.

"Something wrong?"

"No." Naruto pouted. "Hurry up. And don't use all the hot water."

_Trust me,_ Sasuke thought as he turned the water to cold. _After seeing you naked, hot water is the **last** thing I need._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO THIRTEEN PM.

"I win." Sasuke grinned. "Take them off."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, wondering how the raven had managed to con him into agreeing to play strip poker. He looked down at his boxers uncomfortably, not really wanting to take them off with everything that had happened lately. Besides, Sasuke was still fully clothed. The bastard hadn't had to take off even a _sock_.

"Well, we're not going to play anymore, anyway, since I won't have any clothes left to take off, so we should just end it here." Naruto threw his cards to the ground. "Besides, you've seen me naked already today." he grumbled.

"Are you wimping out on me?" Sasuke smirked.

"No." Naruto insisted. "I was just stating a fact."

"Is that so?" Sasuke's smirk widened. "Do you not know that after one person is naked, there's another round? After all, you could still win. It's not over until you lose the next round."

"Well..." Naruto trailed off, trying to think of other excuses. "This game is getting boring. We should change games."

"I don't think so. You _are_ wimping out on me."

"Am not!" Naruto insisted.

"What are you, two years old? Be a man." Sasuke leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows. "Let's go. Stand up and drop 'em."

"You're serious." Naruto paled.

"Don't make me go get a zombie." As if on cue, the rattling of chains they'd been hearing for the last hour sounded loudly.

Naruto winced, rubbing his left wrist self-consciously. He didn't feel comfortable with this at all, but he didn't want to back out and be accused of 'wimping out' when this was one of the easiest things he'd have to do all week. Compared to this haunted house, stripping should be a piece of cake—but doing it in front of Sasuke worried him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to do it?" Sasuke demanded.

Biting his bottom lip, Naruto finally got to his feet. He looked down at the waistband of his boxers, playing with it slightly before slowly lowering it, trying to work up his nerve. He looked up and saw Sasuke staring, which made him blush in embarrassment before he turned around. He yanked them down and covered his crotch as best he could with one hand as he sat back down, ensuring to keep it covered.

Sasuke, for his part, cursed colourfully at always having his prize within reach, but unattainable. He'd seen Naruto naked _three times_, and he'd yet to see the other boy's manly pride. It was starting to annoy him, to be honest.

The raven purposely lost the next couple of rounds, keeping Naruto naked and embarrassed for as long as possible until he could tell the blond felt really, _really_ uncomfortable. Taking pity on him, he said the game was over and Naruto practically dived for his boxers, yanking them back on. Sasuke slowly redressed himself, as well.

The phone ringing caused Naruto to squeak and dive for the bed, hiding under the covers. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he snatched his cell phone out of his bag, putting it to his ear. "Yes?"

"_I'm calling to play the part of letting you out of the house. So, it's time to leave, Sasuke. And now you say..." _Sasuke could hear the smirk again, and it pissed him off. He wondered if Itachi had been watching when he got the blond naked. _He **better** not have been!_ Sasuke thought possessively.

"Actually, I found out there was someone else in this house, too. He was dared to stay for the week, and he's already been here for four days, so I thought I'd stick around for a while."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I'm sure. Once the week is over, I'll be home. Don't worry about me."

"_All right. Don't rape him, little brother."_ Sasuke's grip tightened on his phone, but his face remained impassive.

"I'll talk to you later." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Sasuke turned to see Naruto peeking out of his blankets with one eye. The blond was just so damn cute.

"My brother. Come on, let's play another card game."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

NINE FIFTEEN PM.

"Wow. I never realized how entertained the ghosts and zombies kept me." Naruto mused as he stared at the ceiling. "It's been kind of boring since you scared them all off."

"Want me to bring them back?"

"No!" Naruto jerked up, staring at Sasuke wide-eyed. The raven chuckled.

"I was just kidding, moron. Don't worry."

Naruto cocked his head to one side as he regarded the Uchiha, the other boy playing Solitaire on the floor. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as he noticed the staring. "What?"

"You know, you're actually kind of fun to hang out with." Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "You know, when you're actually nice and not kicking the shit out of me."

"Thanks, I guess." Sasuke muttered, looking back down at his cards.

"Wow, the way you reacted, you'd think I insulted you. Do you not _want_ to be regarded as a nice person?"

"You wouldn't find me nice if you knew the truth." Sasuke muttered, putting a card down.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. "Maybe we should sleep. It'll get rid of our boredom. We can think of something else to do tomorrow. Sound good?"

"I guess." Naruto glanced at his watch. "Kind of early, but mind you, I keep getting woken up at four in the morning by a ghost."

Sasuke smirked as he pulled his pile of cards into his hands and straightened them, placing them back inside the small box they'd come in before throwing them into his bag. He stood and grabbed his toothbrush, waiting for Naruto to do the same, since the blond wouldn't brush his teeth if he didn't go with Sasuke.

The two of them trudged across the hall, Naruto looking around like a frightened child while Sasuke just headed straight into the bathroom. The two of them brushed their teeth, jokingly shoving each other out of the way to spit the toothpaste out of their mouths. Naruto spit his onto Sasuke's hand once on purpose, and this started a war where both boys started trying to smear as much of their toothpaste from their toothbrushes onto the other as they could.

They laughed as they cleaned up, washing their toothbrushes off under the water and heading back into the bedroom. Naruto bounced into bed, pulling the blankets up over his head as Sasuke stripped to his boxers again and got beneath them, as well.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I like this." Naruto whispered. "Us being friends. It's not going to change once we're out of the house, is it?"

"No, it's not going to change."

"Good." Naruto shifted so his head was above the covers. "Night, Sasuke."

"Good night, Naruto."


	7. Day Six

**A/N: So... Guess who has loads of homework (including two essays due next week) after the first day of school... I hate school...**

**Disclaimer: I hate being tired, my brain turns off. K. Masashi owns them, don't due me. All you'd get is my homework. I'd hide my cat. You can't have her. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DAY SIX.**

ONE FOURTEEN AM.

Sasuke let out a small groan as he rolled over, his eyes opening slowly as he looked at the other boy in bed with him. Naruto was still on his back, lips slightly parted with one arm thrown over his eyes. He was sleeping peacefully—or, as peacefully as a chicken-shit _can_ sleep in a haunted house.

Sasuke sat up, leaning back against the wall as he stared at the other boy. The more time he spent with him, the more he liked him. The emotions were coming way too fast, and he still had a hard time understanding how this had happened. All he knew was that, yes, he was in love with the blond idiot beside him in bed.

Naruto let out a small moan as he shifted, his arm falling from on top of his eyes to rest above his head on his pillow. His mouth was still open slightly. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the other boy's lips.

_That would be a **bad** idea,_ the smart part of his brain insisted at the thought he was considering.

_True, but how **else** am I going to be able to kiss him?_ he insisted as he shifted on the bed, kneeling beside the blond. Naruto didn't move.

Sasuke reached down, running one hand lightly along the blond's cheek. Naruto leaned into the touch in his sleep. The raven bent down, his hand still on the other's cheek, until his breath ghosted over the blond's lips. He could feel the other boy's breath against his own face. _Now or never. Do it, or back off._

Sasuke took a deep breath before leaning down and pressing his lips gently against Naruto's. He carefully pushed his tongue into the other boy's mouth, touching Naruto's tongue lightly with his own. He _still_ tasted of ramen, even though Sasuke had made them rice for dinner. _I guess he has the taste permanently in his mouth, now,_ Sasuke reasoned as he shifted again, still kissing the blond.

When Naruto shifted, Sasuke jerked away, staring down worriedly. The blond's eyes were still closed and his mouth was still open, a small snore emitting from between his lips. Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief before falling back against the wall and staring at Naruto again. _That's probably the closest thing to a kiss I'm going to get from him. I should've just full-out kissed him when I was Rafael._

As Sasuke remained propped up against the wall a while longer, his eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep, still against the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

TEN FIFTY-TWO AM.

Naruto shifted in his sleep before bringing his fingers to his lips. He'd had the weirdest dream the night before, and he still wasn't sure what to make of it. He was a little worried, but also intrigued. After all, it wasn't every day one dreamed about their rival-now-friend kissing them.

_Speaking of the bastard,_ Naruto's hand reached out to nudge the other boy awake. His eyes snapped open and he panicked as he felt nothing, sitting up and turning to look. He frowned as he realized the other boy was sitting up with his back against the wall, still fast asleep. His head kept lolling to the side, but once it got too far, the raven would subconsciously bring it back to a less precarious position.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds before frowning. He shifted, sitting cross-legged in front of the raven and chewing on his thumb-nail. _He's pretty cute—for a guy,_ Naruto thought, cocking his head to one side. _And he's not that mean to me, anymore. And the guy's seen me naked more times than anyone else I've ever met. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I had feelings for him—not that it matters, since in one more day, I'm going to be dating Sakura._

For some reason he couldn't explain, Naruto became sad when he thought of leaving Sasuke alone and going off with Sakura. But, that was what he wanted—right? _Fuck it, all because of a stupid dream!_ Naruto hit his head with both fists, annoyed. _What is **wrong** with me?.! _

Sasuke let out a groan and Naruto looked up at him. The raven was still asleep. Maybe—now was a good time for Naruto to try something out. Inching forward, he got on his knees in front of the slumbering Uchiha, his face level with the other boy's. Cautiously, so as not to wake him, Naruto placed his hand on the Uchiha's cheek and bent forward. _He'll kill me if he wakes up,_ Naruto attempted to talk himself out of it one last time. It didn't work.

The blond pressed forward, his lips grazing Sasuke's lightly. Growing a bit braver, he pressed his lips more firmly against the raven's, feeling the other boy's lips as they meshed with his. It wasn't entirely unpleasant. It was just like kissing a girl, only Sasuke's lips weren't necessarily as soft. Naruto knew his own lips weren't as soft as a girl's, either, but to be fair—he wasn't a girl.

Pulling back, Naruto opened his eyes, not even sure when they'd slipped shut, and stared at the Uchiha for a few seconds. Smiling to himself, he got off the bed and trotted towards the door, peeking through a small gap before bolting into the bathroom to pee.

While Naruto was in the bathroom, waking himself up for another morning in the haunted house, Sasuke stirred in bed, opening sleepy brown eyes, having no recollection of the event that had occurred a mere five minutes before.

"Morning!" Naruto bounced back into the bedroom as Sasuke finished pulling on a shirt.

"What are you so happy about?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. Naruto shrugged as he plopped down on the bed.

"I don't know. Maybe cause I'm almost done this horror-fest." The blond let out a deep, content sigh. Sasuke had to smile as he sat down next to him. "Hey, you know what we forgot to do yesterday?"

"What?"

"Take pictures!" Naruto grinned. "Can we do that today? I took a few one of the other days, but I kept getting freaked out and just staying in one room for a long time. I haven't even checked to see if there's a basement or anything."

"Sure." Sasuke stood up again and stretched, looking around the room. "Let's eat first, and relax a bit before. I don't need you getting scared to death." He smirked.

"Bastard! There's no such thing as actually dying of fright!" Naruto insisted.

_I beg to differ,_ Sasuke thought as he coughed slightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

ELEVEN FORTY-NINE AM.

"Moron." Sasuke muttered as he finally opened the bedroom door. "We'd have gotten this started sooner if you hadn't dropped ramen all over the place."

"Excuse me for being clumsy." Naruto muttered, wringing his shirt to get rid of any broth he may have missed earlier.

The two of them walked through the hallway, Sasuke a little miffed Naruto wasn't clinging to him. He glanced up at one of the cameras and cocked an eyebrow, silently asking what Itachi was doing up there. A second later, a heartbeat reverberated through the house—and Naruto was plastered against his back. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry, little boy, everything will be fine." Sasuke teased before turning around and patting Naruto on the head. The blond glared, but said nothing, still attached to the raven's back.

They made their way to the living room and slowly, one by one, all of the rooms in the house were captured on film, Sasuke insisting they re-take the ones Naruto had already taken, just to make sure they came out all right. Every time something moved or a sound was heard, the blond would squeak and press himself closer to the raven, who really had no problem with having Naruto cling to him. In fact, he always smiled at one of the cameras whenever the blond stuck to him like glue.

It was as they neared the last place in the entire house that Sasuke pressed his lips together. He prided himself in not being afraid of _anything_, but that was only what he told others. He did have _one_ fear—basements. He didn't know why, or even how it started, but basements just scared the crap out of him. They were—so low in the ground, and they were dark, and eerie, and if a fire started on the first floor, you had no chance of escape.

Basements just sucked.

Which was why when they reached the basement door, Sasuke paused, staring at it. He didn't want to go down there, but if he didn't, it would mean Naruto would know about his fear, and _that_ was not an option. So, taking a deep breath, Sasuke reached for the doorknob.

"Hey—" Sasuke let out a mixture between a yelp and a gasp, having it come out as some kind of cough. Naruto jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"_Startle_, moron. What?" Sasuke turned to him, anger in his tone, even though he didn't really mean it.

Naruto clamped his mouth shut and lowered his eyes, not understanding why Sasuke was suddenly mad. He shook his head silently, still gripping the raven's left shirt sleeve, and motioned the door, silently telling Sasuke to keep going.

The raven winced, knowing he'd have to fix this later, and opened the door. It creaked. Sasuke already wanted to run. Taking a deep breath, he put his foot on the first step. Nothing happened. Good sign. _You can't go down the stairs like this, or he'll **know**, _a voice reminded Sasuke.

Sticking his nose in the air, the Uchiha strode down the steps, flicking on the light as he did so. Naruto stumbled along behind him, whimpering slightly. A bead of sweat trickled down the left side of Sasuke's face as they hit the bottom. _Just one picture. Take it, and go! _

Sasuke's hands rose, but he noticed they were shaking. _Shit. I swear, if Itachi has any tricks down here, I'm going to skin him alive. The bastard knows I hate basements. _The raven glared around the basement as the camera rose. He took the picture before hastily turning around and starting back up the stairs. Naruto was right behind him.

They reached the top and Sasuke slammed the door shut, letting out a small breath before turning to the room he and Naruto were staying in.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto said in a small voice.

"Hn?" the raven demanded.

"Um, thanks for helping me." Naruto whispered before breaking off from Sasuke and disappearing into the bathroom.

Sasuke winced at the dejected tone the blond had used. He'd have to fix that. "You're welcome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIVE TWENTY-THREE PM.

Sasuke laid down one of his queens, playing Solitaire on the floor as Naruto lay spread out on the cot. The blond had found a book at the bottom of his bag, and was now happily reading it. The two weren't ignoring each other, per se; they were just giving each other a little space. To go from mortal enemies to friends—or in some cases, _more_ than friends—in such a short time was still weird. Naruto often found himself restraining from punching the other boy.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" The raven looked up at Naruto, the blond having put the book down.

"What was the bet you made with your brother? You know, the one you lost that made you have to stay here?"

The raven cocked an eyebrow, trying to buy time as he panicked on the inside. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." Naruto shrugged. "I can tell you why I'm in here."

Sasuke bit his tongue to stop himself from blurting out that he already knew. "Um, okay. Well—Itachi and I were getting really into a game of, uh..." Sasuke trailed off, thinking fast. "Pool! We were playing pool, and we got really into it. I was calling him a pansy and a loser, and he, uh, told me that if—well, long story short, if I lost, I had to spend a day in here, and as you can see, it happened." Sasuke babbled, hoping Naruto would hardly pick anything up at all.

"Oh. Well, that sucks."

"And you?" He wanted the subject changed, _now_.

"Oh, me? Well, mostly cause I'm stupid." Naruto sighed. "You see, everyone knows I'm a scaredy-cat, and my friends thought it would be funny to dare me to stay in this house for a week. If I stayed, I would get to date Sakura. You know, Sakura Haruno? The pink-haired girl in our class."

"Oh, right. Her." Sasuke frowned. "She doesn't seem like your type."

"I know, too good for me, huh?" Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _More like **you're** too good for **her**, _the raven thought bitterly. "Anyway, they told me that if I stayed in this house for an entire week, I could date her."

"And you agreed?"

"Well, yeah." Naruto was confused. "I mean, I've had a crush on her since forever. Wouldn't you have agreed?"

"Why date someone who doesn't even like you?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. "I mean, she probably thought you were going to fail. Hell, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did before I got here. Don't you understand? They're probably all laughing at you. Once you're out, she won't date you."

"Yes she will." Naruto insisted.

"But will she love you?" Sasuke demanded, his eyes darkening.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but then snapped it shut, feeling a little more than upset. All his happy plans of him and Sakura going to prom together came crashing down horribly. He could still hear the pieces of his dreams shattering.

"Sakura isn't like that." Naruto shot back, straightening and speaking in his most confident voice. "Even if she doesn't love me, she'll learn to, because I'm going to try extra hard to make sure I keep her happy, and—Sasuke? What are you doing?"

Naruto leaned back on the cot as Sasuke appeared in front of him. The raven leaned down, one hand on either side of the blond's body, Naruto propping himself up on his elbows and still leaning away.

"She doesn't deserve you." Sasuke hissed.

"Huh?" Naruto squeaked.

"Who knows the most about you?" the raven snarled. "Who knows your favourite food? Your favourite colour? Your likes and dislikes? Your fears? Your dreams? Who knows them?.!"

"Uh—" Sasuke cut Naruto off.

"Me!" he hollered. "_I_ know them! I'm your rival, but because of that, I know _everything_ about you! I know what makes you tick! I know what makes you laugh! I know how to get you to smile that ridiculously stupid smile of yours that makes my stomach drop and my heart melt! _I_ know these things, _not_ her! I—"

Sasuke's phone rang, interrupting his tirade. He stood where he was, looming over Naruto, for a few more seconds before growling and pushing off the bed, turning to his bag. He grabbed his phone and put it to his ear.

"What?"

"_You're scaring him."_ Itachi informed coolly.

Sasuke breathed hard as he turned to glance at the blond. He was staring wide-eyed at Sasuke, still frozen on the bed in the same position he'd been in earlier. The raven growled and turned away again.

"So what do I do?"

"_Well, calming down would be a good start."_

"And then?" The younger Uchiha's grip tightened around his phone.

"_And then—actions speak louder than words, Sasuke." _Itachi hung up.

Sasuke did, as well, and hurled his phone across the room. It slammed into the wall, coming apart and dropping to the ground in four different pieces. The raven breathed hard, trying to calm himself down. Itachi was right. It wasn't Naruto's fault he was clueless.

Once his breathing was back to normal, he squared his shoulders, nodded to himself, and then turned. He marched up to the bed, where Naruto still lay frozen, and pushed the blond completely onto his back.

"Wh—Sasuke!" Naruto looked more terrified than Sasuke had seen him all week as he straddled him, grabbing his hands and holding them up above the blond's head. "What are you doing?.! Sasuke!"

_He's mine! _The raven swooped down and pressed his lips against the other boy's, hard. _Nobody else can have him! Nobody else **deserves** him! _Sasuke forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth, groaning as he tangled tongues with him.

The blond bucked, Sasuke losing his center of gravity, and thus allowing Naruto to shove him sideways. He pulled his hands free before scrambling to his feet and bolting for the door.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran after him, but the blond had already rushed across the hall and slammed into the bathroom, locking the door. Sasuke hit the wood hard before pounding on the door. "Naruto! Naruto, open the door! Naruto!" He kicked the door angrily. "Fuck!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

NINE FIFTY PM.

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto." Sasuke hit the back of his head against the door each time he said the name.

He was sitting with his back against the bathroom door, one knee drawn up to his chest while the other lay flat out in front of him. He'd started hitting his head lightly against the door and repeating Naruto's name around an hour before, trying to get the blond to come out. He still hadn't spoken a word, not even to yell at Sasuke to go away.

"Naruto. Naruto. Na—come on." Sasuke whined, closing his eyes and rubbing his face. "Just talk to me, Naruto. Even if it's to yell at me."

Sasuke had tried everything to get the blond to come out, from threats to go and get zombies, to sweet talk. Nothing worked. The raven even began to wonder if the blond was in there at all. Maybe he'd found a secret passage, or dug himself a hole out, who knew?

Sasuke sighed, hitting the back of his head against the door again. "Come on, please? What do I have to do or say to make you come out?"

Still no reply. So, Sasuke sighed, and said the one thing he hadn't said since the incident, wondering if maybe that was all Naruto needed to hear.

"Naruto—I'm sorry." He waited. No reply. He sighed and went back to his previous actions, namely, banging his head against the door and repeating the blond's name.

It wasn't until five minutes later that he finally heard movement on the other side of the door, and a tentative voice spoke.

"You could've asked, you know." Naruto sounded groggy, as if he'd been asleep, but Sasuke doubted it. He'd been making enough noise to annoy the hell out of himself, so there was no way _Naruto_ ignored it.

"What?" Sasuke whispered.

"Asked. You know, the part where you say 'hey, is it okay if I shove my tongue into your stomach?' That kind of thing." Naruto sounded bitter, now. Sasuke winced. _I guess he has the right to be angry. _

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking?" The raven winced at those words. _Honestly, I really wasn't, _he sighed.

"Actions speak louder than words." Sasuke replied. "So, I just thought..." He let the words trail off.

"You know, you had me at the yelling. I honestly didn't think your actions could possibly compete with your screaming, but boy, you had me fooled."

"I guess saying I'm sorry isn't good enough, huh?" the Uchiha asked.

"You're not sorry." Naruto accused. Sasuke had to smile.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry I forced you, but I'm not sorry it happened." There was silence on Naruto's end. "There's nothing I can do to fix this, is there?"

"Maybe there is." Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at the wood of the door.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Are you leaning against the door?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke winced, but replied with the affirmative nonetheless, expecting Naruto to slam the door into him or something. "Then move."

_Okay, he's not going to beat my brains in with the door,_ Sasuke moved away from the door and the bathroom opened before Naruto hurriedly rushed across the hall and into the room. He turned once he was inside, motioning the raven in. _Shit, even after all this time, he's **still** scared,_ Sasuke had to sigh at the blond. It was sort of pathetic.

He entered the room and Naruto closed the door before turning to him. Both boys shifted uncomfortably, their hands in their pockets. Sasuke was the first to break the silence, not able to stand it when the blond was quiet.

"So, how can I fix this?"

Naruto stared at him before swallowing hard and averting his eyes. "By doing it right."

The raven's left eyebrow slowly rose. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Naruto's cheeks had a pink tinge to them. "Do it right this time."

_Fuck yeah!_ Sasuke was in front of Naruto like rapid-fire, the blond jumping. Sasuke winced, realizing he should probably try not to startle him like last time. _Nice and slow, Uchiha. You can do this._

Carefully, Sasuke brought his hand up to caress one of the other boy's cheeks, rubbing his thumb against the smooth skin. He moved closer until their bodies pressed together and lowered his lips, ensuring he gave Naruto enough time to back out. He almost smirked as soon as his lips hit the blond's, Naruto not having run away screaming.

He gently moved his lips against the blond's before running his tongue along the blond's lower lip. This time, he would ask for permission. If it wasn't granted, he would back off. To his surprise, the blond's lips parted and he took advantage of it instantly before the other could change his mind. Of course, he was also afraid the blond might bite down on his tongue, but so far so good.

He let his tongue explore the blond's mouth just as he had when he was Rafael, but this time, he ran it gently along the blond's tongue, encouraging it to move. The blond obeyed, running his tongue hesitantly along Sasuke's. Whether it was because he'd never kissed anyone before, or because he was kissing a guy, Sasuke didn't know, but it was obvious he wasn't sure what to do with his tongue.

Sasuke circled his tongue around Naruto's, and the blond seemed to get the hint, letting Sasuke know that the blond had never actually kissed anyone before. He let his tongue circle Naruto's a few more times before retreating, coaxing the blond to enter his mouth and do the same. Naruto didn't, which was a little upsetting, but Sasuke could deal with it.

The raven slowly pulled away, his hand still against Naruto's cheek. He caressed it lightly as Naruto's eyes opened. They stared at one another for a few seconds before Naruto lowered his gaze and pulled away from Sasuke, heading for the cot.

The raven let his hand fall, staring at the ground. _Ouch,_ he winced, bringing his other hand up to his chest and massaging the spot above his heart.

"I'm guessing that's a no." he whispered.

"It's not a no." Naruto replied. "It's just not a yes, either."

"When will I know, then?" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

"Tomorrow." the blond promised. "I'll tell you by tomorrow."

Sasuke spent the night beside Naruto on the cot, neither of them sleeping. One was too depressed, and the other was too wrapped up in his thoughts. It was only around midnight that Naruto finally made his choice and fell asleep, a small smile on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: To Oraday... You know me too well... You need to stop with that, seriously. I get scared. I'm scanning my room for the camera... (This is regarding the angst. It's not TOO angsty, but you SO called it, lol)**


	8. Day Seven

**A/N: Phew! Made it! I wasn't sure I'd be able to get this chapter out today, but I got it done in time. Note: This is NOT the last chapter. Well… I guess it kinda is since the next one is an epilogue, so I guess it's more like note: This is NOT the end of the fic. Lol. Enjoy :P**

**Disclaimer: I dressed Kiba up as my muse to sneak him out of K. Masashi's house—but then my muse showed up and he figured out my brilliant idea and took Kiba back. And I was so CLOSE this time, too!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**DAY SEVEN.**

THREE OH SEVEN AM.

Naruto shifted in bed and let out a slow breath. He felt uncomfortable, though he couldn't understand why. With a sigh, he forced his semi-conscious mind back to full alertness so he could establish what was wrong, peeling open Cerulean eyes.

As soon as they opened, he frowned and looked at his watch, noting the time. He looked back at the raven, who was staring blankly at the ceiling. He didn't even appear to have realized Naruto had woken up.

"Couldn't sleep?" the blond asked, his voice thick with sleep as he stretched.

"No." Sasuke whispered.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked, still on his side and getting more comfortable as he stared at Sasuke.

"Too worried." he whispered again.

"Of?"

"Losing you to that—bimbo." Naruto chuckled, ignoring the glare he got from Sasuke. "I noticed you slept just fine."

"Not at first. I was up for a while thinking things over. I decided on something, so I could sleep easy after that."

Sasuke's head turned to Naruto, his eyes slightly wide. "You—chose?"

"Yup." Naruto said happily with a huge grin on his face. Sasuke winced, looking back at the ceiling, not sure whether or not he wanted to know.

"So, um—what's it gonna be?" he asked in a small voice.

Naruto sighed, rolling onto his back and biting his bottom lip. He stared up at the ceiling, as well, his hands behind his head and his heart beating faster. How would Sasuke take it? Naruto didn't know, and he was—a little worried. But, it was the choice he'd made, and he was sticking with it, no matter what.

"I decided that Sakura would be the best date for the prom—but you'd look cuter in a dress." He held his breath, waiting for a reaction. Ten seconds later, the raven spoke.

"So..."

"So what, bastard?" Naruto asked, trying to sound more confident than he felt. Had he made a mistake?

"Is it me, or her?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

Naruto smirked, turning to look at Sasuke. "What do _you_ think?" He cocked an eyebrow, Sasuke staring at him.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke was—well, stunned, to be honest. He hadn't believed Naruto would change his mind so easily.

"Yeah." Naruto looked back at the ceiling. "I was thinking about what you said, and it's true. I know everything about you because we were enemies for the longest time. I don't know very much about Sakura, and she's my _friend_. If that's not a sign, then nothing is." He smiled at Sasuke again. "So, bastard, what do you say?"

"Can my actions speak louder than my words?" Sasuke inquired with a smirk.

"As long as my tonsils survive the attack."

The raven was on top of him a second later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

TWELVE FORTY-TWO PM.

Naruto groaned as he sat up in bed, rubbing his head, his hair sticking out in all directions. He frowned as he felt slightly cold and looked down, seeing his shirt and pants gone. _Oh yeah..._ He'd almost forgotten about earlier that morning.

He snapped the waistband of his boxers and sighed. They hadn't gone very far, but he'd just had to make sure his boxers hadn't come off. How awkward would _that_ be? They had sex and he didn't even remember. Well, to be honest, he still wasn't ready for that. He'd only recently realized he was bi-sexual, and going off and having sex might just shock him to death. _Already had enough close calls with death since I got into this house._

A hand plopped down on his lap and Naruto smiled, looking over at Sasuke. The raven was still fast asleep, and Naruto had to chuckle at the raven's ruffled appearance. He'd been so cute, holding Naruto close to him all night. The blond rather enjoyed it. He'd felt so safe with the raven holding him. He couldn't wait to get into a bigger bed, though. This cot wasn't fit for two.

_Oh my God! Today's my last day in here!_ A grin just about split Naruto's face in half. He was getting out in less than twenty-four hours. Oh, man, he was going to be _so_ happy! Goodbye creepy ghosts, zombies and weird noises. He couldn't wait to just lie in his bed, hear the house creak, and know _exactly_ what it was. Yes, life would be good!

The blond shifted slightly, turning to Sasuke. The raven continued to sleep, so Naruto gently pulled away from him and stood, stretching. He headed for the door and peeked it open before running across the hallway to the bathroom. Once inside, he locked the door and went to the bathroom before stopping in front of the sink and washing his hands.

As he looked up, his eyes widened at all the hickeys on his neck, recognizing them.

"Oh my God!" Naruto exclaimed. "These hickeys look just like what happened when Rafael bit me! Weird." He shook his head. (1)

"Naruto?" The blond turned to the door and unlocked it, his toothbrush in his mouth.

Sasuke walked in, looking half-asleep as he wrapped his arms around the blond's waist from behind and kissed his shoulder. "Morning."

"Morning." Naruto said around the foam in his mouth. "Sleep well?"

"Hm. Best sleep ever." Sasuke grinned.

"Perv." Naruto spat the foam out of his mouth. "You were groping me in your sleep."

"Mm, who says I was asleep?" The raven nuzzled his neck and Naruto glared at him in the mirror. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." Naruto rinsed his toothbrush. "Today's the last day in here!"

"You're not getting rid of me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The blond cocked an eyebrow.

"Just because I'm excited to get out of this death-trap of a house doesn't mean I'm excited to get away from you, bastard."

"Good, cause you're not getting rid of me, moron."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

SIX EIGHTEEN PM.

"No, no, no!" Naruto screamed as he hit Sasuke with his free hand. "No!"

"I'm gonna win!"

"No, bastard!"

"Ha! One, two, three, four, five! Champion!" Sasuke threw both hands in the air, releasing Naruto's hand and laughing.

The blond pouted, hating it when he lost at thumb-wars. Sasuke was pretty good at it, but then again, he cheated. Naruto never would've expected Sasuke to be one to cheat, yet he did. Right when Naruto was about to win, the raven had swiped out his index finger and pinned Naruto's thumb down with his own before counting to five. It was a cheap trick, but Naruto would let him have it.

"Now, I get my prize." Sasuke grinned.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused.

Sasuke was on top of him a second later, the blond letting out a cry as he was slammed backwards onto the ground. He groaned in pain, but it was short-lived as desperate lips clamped onto his own. Naruto had to admit, he'd never taken Sasuke for such a pervert, either. The raven was always molesting him, and jumping on him, and groping him, and—well, he just never kept his hands to himself.

After a few seconds, the raven pulled away, smirking down at Naruto. "Perv." The blond sniffed.

"You love it." Sasuke teased before leaning down and attacking the blond's neck, Naruto gasping before groaning.

"I-is this all our r-relationship is going to c-consist of?" Naruto gasped before a loud moan tore itself from his throat.

"Mm, no. We can talk. Just not right now." Sasuke grinned at him. "I've been waiting all week to do this."

"All week?" Naruto frowned. "You just got here on Thursday."

_Shit!_ Sasuke's eyes widened. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Fix it!_

"T-that's what I meant." Sasuke insisted. _Then again—maybe I **should** tell him._ "Naruto, I uh..." He coughed. "I have something I need to tell you. It's about—the house."

"What is it?" Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, Sasuke having sat up, straddling the blond's hips.

"Well, you see..." Sasuke trailed off, licking his lips. "I, uh—I sort of, um..."

Naruto smiled at him. "Sasuke, it's okay. I understand."

"You—you do?" _When did he find out?.!_ Sasuke thought, confused.

"Yeah. It was cool of you to put on a brave face, but I knew it was impossible for anyone not to be scared."

_Huh?_ Sasuke thought, only to voice it aloud. "Huh?"

"You were just pretending to be brave. In reality, you were just as scared as I was. I get it, don't worry." Naruto chuckled. "You just wanted me to feel safer, so you made yourself seem brave. It's okay, I knew all along. Thanks." Naruto gave him a brilliant smile, and Sasuke's heart shattered. _Oh, God! I have to tell him!_

"No, Naruto, you don't get it. That's not—" Sasuke was cut off as Naruto pulled him back down, kissing him. All thoughts of telling Naruto the truth were lost.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

NINE FOURTEEN PM.

Itachi watched as Sasuke and Naruto got ready for bed, a few employees chatting amongst themselves behind him in the attic, while a few of the actors went about clearing up all their things. Now that Naruto and Sasuke were together—it was obvious, what with all the kissing—Itachi saw no need to continue to scare the blond.

The elder Uchiha was wondering when Sasuke would tell his little blond about the prank, but he also knew Naruto wouldn't take it well. It would be dangerous to tell him now, so close to the beginning of their relationship, but then again, a relationship without trust wasn't a good relationship.

"They're in bed." Itachi informed, turning to his staff. "We are to take out all the equipment that was hooked up, and unlock the doors and windows. It is to be done quickly, and silently."

His staff nodded and Itachi sat down in the chair, watching as one by one, the monitors went black when a camera was removed. It took longer than he would've liked, but at least it would all be out of the house before the next day, when Naruto's friends would show up to get him.

The camera in the room Naruto and Sasuke were staying in was deemed a lost cause. Every time someone entered the room, Naruto bolted upright in bed, as if he knew someone was there, even if he couldn't see them. Itachi figured one camera wasn't the end of the world.

Another huge problem was the locking mechanism. They had to use drills and such to take it out, but since it would make too much noise, they'd had to revert to screwdrivers, which was just long and tedious.

However, by around midnight, the house was devoid of all equipment. It was all put into a truck that had been waiting outside since about eleven, and everyone was sent home. Itachi was the last one to step out of the house, closing the door silently behind him as he smiled to himself, his hands in his pockets.

He's succeeded in his task of ensuring Sasuke didn't become like him. Itachi was going to have a good night, tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**DAY EIGHT - Freedom.**

EIGHT OH TWO AM.

Kiba sighed, staring at his watch. "It's been two minutes since eight. Naruto should've been bolting out of the house by now."

"You sure Iruka wasn't just jerking our chain?" Kankurou asked with a yawn. "He's probably at home, hiding in his closet."

"No, Iruka seemed pretty worried." Sakura insisted, biting her bottom lip. "You can't fake that kind of worry. I have to admit, I've been worried, too. His cell phone is off, so no one's been able to reach him. Why didn't you come and check on him before?" Sakura turned to glare at Naruto's two so-called friends.

"It's Naruto, he's fine." Kiba waved his hand about.

"Oh, really? Then why has his phone been off since the second day?" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"It probably scared the shit out of him every time it rang." Kankurous shrugged. "Besides, he was probably worried dog-breath over here was going to call and scare him." He jerked his thumb in Kiba's direction.

"Hey! Fuck you!" Kiba hollered.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Sakura screamed, marching towards the house. "Something might have happened to him. I'm going in there."

"Aw, man." Kiba rubbed the back of his head as he and Kankurou followed.

"Dude, if something _did_ happen to him, it's on us." Kankurou whispered fearfully as Sakura entered the house, the two boys a little further behind.

"No, it's on Shino and Gaara." Kiba hissed back. "It was _their_ idea, we just helped set it up. And relax, nothing happened to him."

"Yeah." Kankurou was still worried. "Hey, you really _didn't_ set any traps, did you?"

"I told you already, no." Kiba snapped.

The two boys closed the door behind them, following Sakura further into the house. The three of them walked easily through the spooky house, the noises they heard not concerning them at all. After all, they weren't Naruto. And also—they weren't alone. Although they didn't know that neither was their little blond friend.

"This place is disgusting." Sakura crinkled her nose.

"Yeah. Perfect for Naruto, don't you think?" Kiba snickered.

"You're not one to talk, you filthy pig." Sakura snapped. Kiba frowned as Kankurou laughed at Kiba's insulted expression. "Where was his room?"

"Oh, this way." Kankurou led the way, walking up to the door. He tried the knob and pushed it open. The door creaked loudly, and he looked at Kiba worriedly.

They both knew Naruto well enough to know if he was scared, he'd push stuff in front of the door. The fact that the door was opening easily meant something was wrong. Kiba's face paled and the two of them pushed into the room, rushing towards the cot.

Kiba's mouth opened to speak, but his voice froze in his troat. Naruto was sleeping peacefully on the bed, his face buried in someone else's chest. Looking at the other person, Kiba realized it was Sasuke, and the raven had his arms wrapped around Naruto, holding him tightly against himself.

"Gah!" Kankurou suddenly hollered, making everyone in the room jump, and startling the two boys awake. "You cheated! Why is Sasuke with you?.!" Kankurou pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Why are you _cuddling_?.!" Kiba demanded, his voice returning. He didn't know where Kankurou was coming from, but personally, the cuddling concerned him a little more.

"Oh my God!" Sakura clutched her chest, turning away. "That's so disturbing."

"Kiba." Naruto said groggily, pulling away from Sasuke, who sat up. "Kankurou, Sakura—I can explain."

Sasuke stiffened at the words, and looked down at his lap with a wince. He could just imagine what Naruto was going to say. 'Sasuke's a pervert,' 'it's not what it looks like,' 'it's not like that,' and so on. The raven winced, waiting for it.

"Something happened." Naruto explained, his brain still foggy with sleep. "And—it's hard to explain, but I'm kind of..." Naruto's cheeks reddened as he rubbed the back of his head. "Um, I'm kind of—involved with Sasuke."

The raven smiled happily to himself while Sakura screamed and stormed out of the room, Naruto calling after her. He rushed out after the pink-haired girl, Kiba and Kankurou just staring at Sasuke.

"I thought you _hated_ Naruto." Kiba said with a frown.

"So did I." Sasuke replied evenly.

"You're not just fucking with him, are you? Because that's not cool." Kankurou clenched his fists at his sides, showing there would be trouble if Sasuke was just messing with their friend.

"I assure you, I have strong feelings for him."

"Sakura, you don't understand!" Naruto screamed desperately from outside the room.

"Well, we better go drag Sakura away. We'll leave helping Naruto out of here to you." Kiba waved.

"Have fun." Kankurou smirked as the two left.

Sasuke blinked at the door, utterly confused. He was sure Naruto's friends would freak out about this, but apparently—they were cool with it. Well, aside from Sakura, but that was to be expected, considering she liked Naruto. Sasuke was happy with how things had turned out.

_Now, all I have to do is tell him about the prank._ Sasuke winced. That wasn't going to be pretty.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The winter holidays came and went, and by the time they were all back at school, Sasuke _still_ hadn't managed to tell Naruto about what had happened back in the house. Every time he tried to talk about it, he would hesitate, or Naruto wouldn't let him bring it up, because of the frightening things that had occurred in that house.

The blond had cheered and waved a banner around when the house had finally been destroyed, telling Sasuke the only good thing that had happened in that house was getting together with him. Sasuke felt awful about lying. He knew he had to tell Naruto, and soon.

Sakura had been angry during the rest of the holidays, but she was slowly getting over it by the time school started up again, and she'd even spoken to Naruto the same way she used to back before the whole incident. After all, it wasn't Naruto's fault he'd fallen in love with Sasuke, so she could only blame herself for not having told Naruto sooner about her own feelings.

Sasuke had joined the group at their table since he started dating Naruto, and everyone seemed to be all right with him. He still got teased by Kankurou and Kiba, but he just called them idiots and went on with his life.

It was as Naruto and Sasuke's first-month was coming up that the raven knew he had to tell him. He couldn't live with himself, lying to Naruto like this. He'd almost _killed_ the guy, after all, and Naruto kept complaining about having his first kiss stolen by a vampire.

"Naruto, can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Yeah, sure."

"Uh, not here." Sasuke stood, Naruto cocking an eyebrow.

"Sure, go 'talk' then, Uchiha." Temari teased. The raven didn't even have the ability to glare at her, he was so worried.

Everyone at the table was intrigued as Sasuke led Naruto away from them and towards the cafeteria door. Instead of leaving, though, they stopped right beside them and they watched as Sasuke began to talk, moving his hands slightly as he did so.

"Well, what do you know?" Neji smirked. "He's _actually_ talking. I was sure they'd be making out."

"Something seems wrong." Ino whispered as she watched.

The more Sasuke talked, the wider Naruto's eyes got, and even from where they sat, all could see Naruto's hands shaking, his fists clenched. Most at the table knew him well enough to realize he was shaking with anger, and Sasuke was slowly backing away, still talking. The raven's hands were out in front of him.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Hinata asked in her small voice.

"Ah, probably who gets to top when they end up having sex." Kiba grinned.

A second after the words left Kiba's mouth, Naruto swung his fist, smashing it into Sasuke's cheek and sending the other boy to the ground. The entire table froze as they watched, Naruto jumping on Sasuke and punching him hard as the other boy attempted to defend himself.

"Whoa! Uchiha's getting the shit kicked out of him!" Kiba bolted from his seat, Neji, Gaara and Kankurou following suit. The others got to their feet, as well, but stayed away from the two fighting boys.

"Naruto!" Neji grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him off a bloody Sasuke. "Naruto, stop! What are you doing?.!"

Kiba and Neji struggled to pull Naruto away from Sasuke as Gaara and Kankurou helped he raven stand. Seeing the Uchiha on his feet caused Naruto to get angrier, and he struggled to get out of Neji and Kiba's grasps. Sasuke looked scared.

"You fucking asshole!" Naruto hollered. "I _never_ want to speak to you again!"

The blond pulled free from Kiba and Neji's grips, turning and running out of the cafeteria, his fists still clenched angrily. Sasuke wiped at his bloody lip with a wince as everyone stared at him, wondering what he'd said to make the blond so mad.

"What—just happened?" Kiba asked slowly.

"I told him the truth." Sasuke muttered, pushing past him to follow the blond and fix what he'd done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(1) How many of you slammed your heads on the desk at his idiocy? Huh? Huuuuh? Lol.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE MORE LEFT!**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: And another fic has come to an end. This one was fun, I rather enjoyed it :P Hope y'all did, too. Also, this is really short, cause it's an epilogue :P**

**I'm posting this way early cause I'm so tired and I don't wanna pass out and forget and have y'all coming after me with pitchforks. :sweatdrop: Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- :inner mantra: Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine... :K. Masashi shakes his head:**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Five Years Later.**

Naruto fell on his bed with a laugh, Sasuke following him down, landing on the blond with a smirk.

"You're such a bastard." Naruto whispered before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulling him down, kissing him deeply.

"Am I, now?" the twenty-three year old demanded. "Well then, maybe you should move back into the dorms and I can have this entire apartment to myself." He smirked.

"See? What did I tell you? Bastard." Naruto smiled before kissing him again.

The alarm on Sasuke's watch went off and the raven groaned before looking at it. "Shit, I have to go to class."

"No." Naruto whined, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's knees and hugging him to his chest, the raven chuckling. "No class. Skip."

"I can't keep skipping if I want to graduate, Naruto." The raven smirked. "It's not like I got into university just to keep on skipping. Besides, why skip to stay with you, when I can leave, have you miss me terribly, get turned on with the thought of you squirming and wanting me to screw you, and then come home to do just that?" Sasuke smirked.

"Because I might just sleep." Naruto insisted, but let his boyfriend stand, propping himself up on his elbows and watching as the raven gathered his books from around the room.

Once he was ready, he came back to Naruto's side and kissed him deeply, the blond trying to pull him back onto the bed, but Sasuke resisted. He knew if he stayed now, there would be sex, and he would _never_ make his class.

"I'll be back in a hour. Don't miss me too much." he teased before leaving the apartment.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, looking around the small apartment before smiling. He and Sasuke had been dating ever since the stupid haunted house incident five years before. The blond still hated what he'd gone through, but he also thanked God it had happened, otherwise, he and Sasuke may never have gotten together.

He'd found out about a month after having exited the house that Sasuke had been the one pulling all those pranks. He'd been really mad for a few days, but then realized that it was because of Sasuke that he was somewhat braver. Besides, Sasuke had looked so pathetic those few days of school where Naruto hadn't spoken a word to him. What was he supposed to do? Let the raven mope? No, he wasn't as sadistic as Sasuke.

Things had gotten better after that, and they'd gone back to licking each other's tonsils. Everyone was all right with the two of them being bi-sexual, the only one really angry being Sakura. She wanted Naruto, and now, she couldn't have him. It took a while, but she got over it, and ended up going to prom with Lee. Last Naruto and Sasuke had heard, the two were engaged. It seemed like the two of them getting together had helped others, as well.

Naruto smiled to himself as he stood up off the bed, happy about how everything had turned out. He and Sasuke had never been happier, and Iruka didn't mind their relationship in the slightest. He'd been almost ecstatic when he'd found out, and knowing his own parent didn't mind him being bi-sexual really helped with deciding to stay with Sasuke.

Well, that, and the sex. Naruto had never known sex could be so awesome. Especially with another man. The first few times, he'd been on the bottom, but then they'd switched. Naruto preferred to be the submissive one, though, because—well, honestly, it was less work and more pleasure. Yes, Naruto was a greedy little bugger.

Stretching, the blond figured he should take a shower before engaging in any activities with his lover. He smelled like death, and he wanted to be a _little_ more appealing for Sasuke when the raven returned. _Although, the bastard deserves it for having left me here,_ Naruto pouted as he headed for the bathroom.

The blond pulled his shirt off as he closed the door, stripping completely once it was closed. He threw his dirty things in the hamper located in the bathroom before ensuring he had a towel. Confident everything was all right, he pulled back the curtain and let out a strangled scream before almost fainting.

In the shower, glaring out at him through thick black hair, was the girl from the ring.

It took Naruto a few seconds to realize it was just a mannequin wearing a white dress and a wig. The eyes weren't even scary, because all mannequins had the same eyes. Naruto closed his eyes, his eyebrow twitching as he thought about how this mannequin had gotten there. _No sex! _he thought angrily. _No sex for a **month**!_

Naruto screamed angrily. _"Sasuke!"_

**End!**


End file.
